It's All In The Eyes
by TheWanderings
Summary: AU Brittany can't believe that her parents made her move to a new school for her senior year. She has to learn to deal with a whole new crowd, including idiotic jocks, loveable nerds, and one certain Cheerio who seems to have it out for her. Brittana
1. Goodbye Brittany

**A/N: Hello Hello. I am currently working on my other fic Frozen Roses so no worries. I hope this fic is successful. I got the inspiration from... bullying awareness week, but don't worry it's very good. It has a plot and everything.**

**Enjoy.**

Brittany rested her head against the car's window as her family pulled out of the parking lot. This is it. This was the last time she would see the place that she had been calling home for her entire life. And on top of that it was raining. Nice. As if this day couldn't get anymore depressing.

Her mother looked at her in the rear-view mirror and Brittany held her steady gaze. It was something she was really good at, these silent battles with her mom, but it was definitely not something she enjoyed.

She didn't care if her mom was elected freaking president of the United States, no job offer that she ever got would ever make her feel better about leaving.

Her friends threw a going away party for her the week before. She can swear that she had never seen so many tears in her life, and that included the time her ex-boyfriend took her duck hunting. Poor baby ducks...

They exchanged many good-bye's. The next more heartfelt than the other. It was like she was on automated pilot, saying the standard 'I miss you already.' and 'Be sure to keep in touch'. It was like she was already gone after that. It was a regular party. And even then she still had to clean up after them.

Brittany smiled at the memory of her best friend staying behind to help clean up. Carlos. She sighed. She would miss him the most. He was the most funniest, corniest guys she had ever met. It was as if everyday was an adventure with him. He got into more trouble than she ever did, and that was definitely saying something. She giggled when she thought back to the time that the two of them placed purple dye (The colour of their school. Yeah! Go, Dragons!) into the cheerleader's shower heads. It was hilarious seeing them walking around with purple hair for the rest of the day.

"You better stay in touch, you here? Or else imma have to come down to that hick town of yours and chew you out." he mumbled into her hair as he hugged her good-bye. It was nice hugging someone taller than her. Especially Carlos. He was always so warm. He joked that it was because of his fiery latin blood.

"No worries. I wouldn't forget about you in a million bajillion years."

Brittany glared out the window as raindrop after raindrop hit the window, racing till they hit the bottom. She watched as the car drove past Carlos' house. Her eyes started to water.

"Honey, please tell me you aren't crying again?" Brittany's mother asked exasperatedly as she fiddled with the GPS. "We're still going to come back to visit your grandparents, and like your grandparents, I'm sure he'll still be here."

Her mom and her are more alike than she would like to admit. They both had a knack for reading people's emotions. It gave her the reputation as a freak at school. Nobody wanted to be around her in fear that she would spill their most deep and darkest secrets. It wasn't until Carlos took her under his wing that she had a group of friend's to hang out with.

"Your mother's right dear, you should be exited! New places, new opportunity! I even found a dance studios that you could participate in! It'll be as if you never left." her step-dad Paul said encouragingly.

Paul was average. Just average. Salt and Pepper hair that was balding, olive skin, dull brown eyes, and he was starting to get a gut. He always smelled of Axe hairspray. And he always smiled too much. Probably because never in a million years did he think he would ever get a girl as good looking as her mom.

Okay, so the thing about Paul is that he is just too am happy, and this is coming from a girl who dreams of riding unicorns through fields of dandelions. She knows that it's typical for a teen to hate their step-parent but Paul will never compare to her dad. Never in a bajillion years.

Brittany silently gagged as her mother flashed him the famous 'Pierce Smile' and squeezed his hand that was clutching the steering wheel, mouthing 'thank you'. It was like a totally disturbing version of Beauty and the Beast. God, she would never be able to watch that movie again without thinking about this disgusting moment.

"Paul is correct. I think that you've been focusing on your friends to much. This can be a perfect opportunity to get your head back in the game, and quiet frankly, I think those kids are a bad influence on you." her mother added.

Brittany scowled. Her mother wouldn't know a bad influence if it forced her into a game of beer pong and passed her a joint. Her friends were _normal _by high school standards. And so what if they pulled a couple pranks now and then, it was all in the name of good fun. Well, for them it was fun. It was definitely fun when her and the Johnson twins, Lisa and Lily, slipped some hot sauce on the football captain's burger. It was no purple hair, but it was simple and classic and the three girl's appreciated the way the jock ran around the room screaming soprano while searching for something to cool him down.

Her mother never had a problem until she got suspended. But really, it was just a matter of time. She wasn't book smart like her mother. She jokingly put that the square root of four was rainbows and answered every question on her Spanish test with a drawing of a sombrero. Her, Carlos, and the Johnson twins thought it would be hilarious (which it most definitely was) to pull the fire alarm during an assembly and watch the chaos. For better lack of a word, it was glorious. A giant stampede that would go down in history as the "March of the Dragons". The entire school fleeing as if there were hot coals under their feet. Geeks and Jocks alike getting trampled in the mayhem. The twins got off with a warning because of first time offence (They are usually much more stealthier with their pranks), Carlos got detention, and she was suspended. Carlos yelled and said he should be suspended too, but alas I was the one who pulled the alarm, so therefor it was my punishment to carry alone.

My mom was furious. We got into this enormous fight, witch Paul quickly sided with my mother on, and I was grounded for two weeks with no phone. Mom thought it should've been three weeks and no electronics, but Paul being the awesome daddy that he is, talked her down and that's what I got. She still let me hang out with them after that, but she was definitely watching us more closely. And in all honesty, I think that it's a plus that she no longer has to worry about Carlos and the twins.

"I never gave up dance for my friends. It's just that before I didn't have any friends and I danced like 24/7. I still love dancing, my friends never took that away from me." Brittany muttered angrily.

"Honey, what I think your mother is trying to say is that you have certainly became more... rebellious since you started hanging out with them. I'm not saying that they are bad kids, I'm just saying that you seemed perfectly content before with it being just you and dancing. It wouldn't hurt for you to rebuild that passion." Paul replied, looking over to her mother, smiling. Barf.

"And maybe develop a passion for school work while you're at it." her mother added. "Seriously, would it kill you to at least try to study this year. This is the time you should be thinking about college. It's your senior year. Did I ever tell you about my last year of high school?"

Yes. Yes she did. Every time she wanted to tell her just how much of a disappointment she was she went straight to the high school tales. Her being the head cheerleader, winning prom queen _and _homecoming queen, president of the ballet club, and she was class president on top of all that. Her mother was the definition of the teenage dream. The perfect popular girl. Everything that Brittany was against.

She spent most of her freshman and sophomore year being jerked around by people like that. She was mocked for being stupid and ditzy. They laughed at her and called her weird. Told her that she was a freak whenever she called them out on their own insecurities. All up until her guardian angel flanked by a set of twin girls swooped down and protected her. But they were at the bottom. The so-called losers that everyone hated. Those three made half of her sophomore year and all of junior year like a dream to her. She had friends to joke around with. People to hang out with and dance with during the summer days.

Brittany smiled. She remembered urging Carlos to take dance classes with her. He was a natural even though he was freakishly tall. Not too long after the twins joined. It was a common interest besides pranking the jocks and the cheerleaders that they all shared.

The three of them made them feel like home when the rest of the school was trying to make her feel like she had no place. She knew in the back of her mind that her mother was like them too. Teasing and bullying people that weren't Pod People like themselves. Carlos taught her to take pride in being different. To speak her mind. But she feared that since she no longer has him, that she is going to fall back into the scared, ditzy girl routine.

"Yes, mom. In fact, you've told it so many times, I think even dear old Paul is getting tired of hearing it. _Imagine that._" Brittany replied sarcastically.

The car was filled with an awkward silence that Brittany ignored. Paul shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Brittany and her mom locked eyes once again in the mirror. The two pairs of crystal blue eyes were glued together until Paul coughed awkwardly. Her mom squeezed his arm reassuringly and whispered in his ear, just loud enough for her to hear.

"This is exactly the kind of behaviour that Dr. Phil was talking about last Tuesday. First it's talking disrespectfully to your parents, then it's drugs, and then it's rehab and all the neighbours start talking." she paused to look at Brittany who was pretending not to hear before continuing. "I've rifled through some of the yellow pages in the Lima phone book. There are only _two _therapists. I think it's worth a shot..."

Blood boiled in Brittany's ears. Therapy? You do not send your own daughter to therapy because she talks back. She can imagine it now. Her sitting on one of those long brown couches, explaining to her therapist about why she's there and how ridiculous. Maybe she'll get some sympathy from them. Someone to tell about how stupid her mother is for someone who is supposedly smart.

"Maybe... But it's a bit harsh don't you think. She's 17, Jen. It's not like we never had arguments with our parents when we were younger." Paul whispered back quieter than Jen so she had to strain to hear. "I think you might be overreacting a bit, Hun. But you're right, I have a feeling this place will be good for her. It'll be good for all of us."

Jen nodded silently and turned the radio on. Brittany's fleeting smile turned to a frown when her mother changed it from a channel that had one of her favourite Britney Spear's songs to a channel playing some old country song that was mot definitely not sung by Taylor Swift or Rascal Flats. Paul however smiled and started drumming lightly on the wheel while humming quietly.

Paul. Why does he have to pretend to be all caring and supportive of her and her mom? It's not like he knows anything about her. She doesn't need his help. She doesn't need him to talk to _her _mom like he knows exactly why I'm behaving like this.

Brittany felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and he face broke into a smile. She had forgotten that she hadn't checked her phone since she left her- the house. She wanted to save the charge.

**From: Latino Giant (Carlos)**

_**Ohla, how is my fave blonde doing? Is she bored yet. Let me know. I will rescue you ASAP. Just text me the safe word ;)**_

**From: Thing One (Lisa)**

_**Why aren't you answering your phone? You better call when you get there, byatch or else Im gunna go all incredible hulk on your sweet ass!**_

**From: Thing Two (Lily)**

_**I apologize for Lisa. She's... well she's just plain weird. Family Can't live with 'em, Can't live with 'em. But she's right you should totally call us, or skype :)**_

Brittany smiled. Wanna guess witch one's the mellow twin? She giggled quietly and shot back texts to all of them.

**To: Latino Giant**

_**Which safe word? We've had so many ;) xoxo**_

**To: Thing One**

_**Miss you too, freak. I'll skype with yall tonight at 8 if my internet gets set up :P If not I'll call you :)**_

**To: Thing Two**

_**So true. I have to share a car with Paul and my mother for the next three hours. KMN! **_

_**PS: Check Lisa's texts.**_

Brittany slipped her phone back into her pocket and stared out the window longingly. She could be back home right now. Hanging out with the twins and Carlos, getting into trouble and all the usual crap they did. But instead here she was. Watching various farms and fields of wheat pass by... OOH Horses!

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on kiddo, wake up. We're here."

Paul's gravely voice jars her from her blissful sleep. She was dreaming about a magical leprechaun, that looked exactly like Lucky the Leprechaun, granted her wishes. She wished that Paul would disappear and she would magically get her dad back. She wished that she could have a pet unicorn. And lastly she wished that Lord Tubbington could poop chocolate bars. She really had no idea what her subconscious was trying to tell her there.

Her stomach growled obnoxiously.

Well, that answers her question.

Paul grins knowingly at her and pulls something out of the glove compartment. He slips it into her hand.

"Erm... a Mars bar?"

He looks around before whispering to her.

"Your mom is allergic to peanuts, so I have to eat these in private then wash my hands religiously afterwords. Don't worry your mom is checking out the house right now. You should be safe." he finished with a cheesy wink.

"Umm... thanks..." she took the first bite of the bar cautiously, as if someone was trying to poison her. Her stomach rumbled appreciatively when the taste of chocolate filled her senses. She groaned appreciatively. Chocolate...

"Now that's done, your boxes are outside the car. All you have to do is carry them up to your room. Then you are officially done for the day." he says happily and gets out of the car and exits into the house.

Brittany gets out of the car and stretches her limbs. Oh, God. The last four hours have not been kind to her. In other news, the house is fucking huge! It was like a Victorian mansion. She could fit a hundred homeless children in here. Just the thought of that makes her sad. Brittany balances one of her lightest box on one arm and grabs Lord Tubbington's cat carrier in the other hand. The cat meows loudly.

"I know that you don't like it in there. I'll let you out very soon. Just wait till I get in my room."

The house is even more big on the inside. Brittany climbs the winding stair case to the top and quickly locates her room. The walls are dark purple with black stripes. The large canopy bed has matching decorative sheets. From what she could tell, she seemed to have a walk in closet _and _her own bathroom. She was definitely going to take advantage of that. She placed the box on the bed gently and opened Lord Tubbingon's cat carrier. The fat cat stretched appreciatively and looked at her as if to say, _"What kind of owner are you! Letting them put me in there!"_

It took Brittany around one hour to get all her boxes upstairs and unpack everything, along with putting her own finishing touches on the place. Such as her signed Britney Spears poster, Lord Tubbingtons cat toy shrine, Carlos' old skateboard that he gave her when he got a new one, purple pom poms that she stole from the cheerleader's locker room, and a picture of her and Carlos along with the twins scattered around the room. As Brittany walked past the only window in her room she paused and looked out it. Her window was directly across from someone elses window which seemed to lead into someone elses bedroom. She frowned. There were no curtains. Oh well, as long as she remembered not to change in front of it, everything should be fine.

Brittany flopped down on the bed, bouncing a few extra times for good measure. It was a really comfy bed. She rolled around on the bed and was greeted with a sight that made her heart stop. Along the head board, were clearly visible notches, witch she was pretty sure she knew what they were for. She swallowed thickly. How had she not noticed these before? It's not like the idea of sex bothered her. She'd been there, it wasn't horrible... well then again she was drunk. But sex with _that _many people.

She wondered how many times the person who lived next to her saw random people enter this room. And on the off chance she did make friends here, she would never be able to entertain them in her room. Well not that kind of entertain...

Mind out of the gutter Brittany!

"Brittany, come down stairs. We have guests." her mother called. Brittany's heart sank. Already? She had to socialize already? Her mother must really hate her today.

Brittany cautiously descended the stairs, just in case she needed to bolt back up them as soon as possible.

"Brittany, honey, these are the Fabrays, our new neighbours." her mother introduced in her best polite voice. Brittany tried to smile like her mother was at the family in front of them.

The man, which she assumed was Mr. Fabray, had combed over blonde hair with stormy grey eyes. He looked as if he was a lawyer or someone who possessed a lot of power. His head was held high and he had a superior look about him. As if he thought he was naturally better than anyone else.

The blonde woman, who must be the wife, was smiling unconvincingly. Her hair was also blonde and she had dark green eyes. She seemed to wobble slightly on her feet. Really? Tipsy at four in the afternoon? She passed her off as a typical drunken housewife.

The girl, however, was what held most of Brittany's attention. She instantly felt cautious around her. She was stunning. She had her mother's good looks except her hair was shoulder length and her eyes were a nice hazel. She had the same superior smirk as her father. At least it was genuine... She was dressed as an innocent school girl in baby doll dresses but Brittany noticed the flash in her eyes. It was cold and not at all warm as she pretended to be.

"Nice to meet you." No it's not. Go away.

The girl held her hand out.

"Hi, you seem to be my age. Is this your senior year? Are you going to McKinley next week?" the girl spoke as if she was speaking to a startled deer.

Brittany's mouth was dry. She spoke just like the rest of them did. Slow and condescendingly.

"Yeah."

"My names Quinn Fabray. Welcome to Lima." she shook Brittany's hand lightly, her nails slightly scratched her palm.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Pierces, but we should let you get back to settling in." M. Fabray flashed a fake smile and shook hands with Paul. "We hope you have a great time here. It's a good town."

"It was nice of you to stop by. We really should have dinner some time. And Brittany and Quinn are both in the same class, so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Paul said enthusiastically.

Mr. Fabray nodded less enthusiastic.

"Judy. Quinn." he signalled and the two Fabray girls exited the house after him, not before Quinn shot her a mean smirk.

"Well they seemed nice." her mom stated.

No. No they didn't.


	2. A Broken Promise

Brittany shielded her eyes as she left her new house and was greeted with the sun's blinding light. It was her first day of school so she decided to walk because she needed some time to think and since everything in Lima is in a five minute radius (yeah, that's right. Brittany S. Pierce learned something in math). The week she spent here was mostly her being barricaded in her room, talking to her friends on the phone or skype and her trying to find away to cover the notches of the last residents many 'exploits'. She could sometimes see Quinn's unnerving eyes watching her from the other blonde's bedroom window. Even when she wasn't there, a strong feeling of paranoia surged through her. It got so bad, at one point in the middle of the night she took a pair of tacks and hung an extra purple sheet over her window. She can only think of the ideas the blonde was now having about her.

In the time that she actually managed to leave her room, she toured the town. She 'Borrowed' the family car and took it for a spin around town. Which wasn't much. She passed _one _tiny mall, a couple of office buildings and grocery stores, and at last, the school. William McKinley High was actually a pretty big school (much to her surprise). It must be because that there was only one high school in all of Lima. On the field to the right of the school, Brittany saw them. The devils in red. Cheerleaders in red and white uniforms were sprinting around the track whilst a blonde woman in a track suit followed them in a golf cart, yelling at them with her bull horn.

Brittany was to busy laughing at them to feel sorry for them. The cheerleaders at her school never actually did anything. Her old school had them at the game as a sort of mascot. Half the men in the crowd came to stare at their asses instead of the game, but here she could see things were done differently. She wouldn't let her guard down around them either.

Brittany slung her backpack over her shoulder and continued walking, hearing the gravel crunch under her feat. Carlos had warned her yesterday to try and be on her best behaviour. That meant no insulting, no calling out popular kids on their insecurities, and especially _no _pranking, which was a shame, she really wanted to make a first impression here. Brittany S. Pierce is not someone that they could push around. But unfortunately she promised Carlos.

"Hey, blondie! Wanna ride?"

Brittany turned to see a buff boy wearing sunglasses and with a mohawk hairstyle, revving his black truck beside her. She truck made a coughing noise and a cloud of black smoke emitted from his tail pipe. Brittany crinkled her nose. This boy must not be a believer of global warming.

_Name: Unknown_

_Physical: Buff, Mohawk, Tan_

_Mental: unknown_

_First Opinion: Douche Bag, Man Whore, Jock_

_Warning: Proceed with caution._

"Erm, no thanks. The school is right around the corner." she gestured in the direction absently and turned to walk away. The truck followed beside her slowly as the mystery guy kept talking to her.

"Come on, baby. Don't you want some beginning of the year cred? Strolling into school with McKinley's biggest stud is bound to get you some popularity points, new girl."

"How did you know I was new?" she stopped moving and so did the truck. It wheezed once again, causing Brittany to fan the smoke out of her face, also clouding her vision and making her eyes water.

"Huh, people around here no everybody. And I don't know you so that means your new."

"Listen..." she trailed off.

"Puck." he introduced himself.

"Listen, Puck, I am seriously thirty seconds away from the school entrance. Stop asking me if I want a ride. I said no, and you're looking pathetic right now. Now go park your piece of shit, ozone destroying truck, and leave me to my first day in piece." she spat out.

Puck's eyebrows rose above his glasses. He slid the glasses so that they were resting on the tip of his nose.

"Feisty. I dig that. Feisty chicks are usually goddesses in bed. Trust me, I've bedded Lopez a fair amount of times. But you..." he trailed off as if someone like him could actually have an intellectual thought. "You seem different. You want a good time, you look me up again."

Before she could object by saying she would rather stick her mouth over his trucks tail pipe, he drove off to the student parking lot leaving tire marks on the ash fault. Brittany blinked a couple times in astonishment. No one ever propositioned her at her old school. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, and she was 99 % sure that Puck was one of the notches on her bed post.

She shook off her surprise and continued what was left of her ruined, peaceful walk. The minute she walked through the front entrance of the school the bell rang cuing the teen's to start bustling off to their separate classes, crowding the hallway. Brittany let out a sigh of relief. The way Puck had described it, people would have ogled her if she had came in. And she really didn't want that many attention.

Brittany wandered the hallways looking for the administration office with no luck. McKinley, unlike the town, was huge. She was sure she walking in circles once she passed the school gym for the fourth time. She blundered around stupidly for another ten minutes. She growled in frustration when she was greeted with the familiar sight of the front entrance.

She turned around hastily and collided with someone, causing that person to drop all the papers that they were holding. Without a second thought, Brittany dropped to her knees and collected the papers while mumbling apologies and cursing at the same time under her breath. Her heart dropped when she realized that the pages were numbered. She did her best to file them in order as quickly as she could before handing them back.

"Sorry..." she muttered dejectedly. She was tired, and frustrated, and now something like this had to happen. This day was starting to become very stressful for her.

"No, no. It's my fault. The hallway was quite large enough for the both of us and I wasn't watching where I was going..." the girl trailed off, distracted by her sorting out the pages. Brittany was about to walk away, but noticed that there was purple stains on her cheek and white ruffled blouse along with purple gunk in her hair. It looked as if her and the twins gave her the cheerleader dye treatment, except she didn't look mad, she looked miserable.

"Are you okay?"

The girl scrunched her eyebrows and huffed under her breath. She swept her hair over her shoulder in a diva-ish fashion before answering.

"I warn you not to worry about me. This is a regular occurrence and one that I am used to. I t just so happens that one of the Cheerios stole my extra pair of clothes so I have to carry on looking like this for the rest of the day until my fathers drop off some more clothes at lunch." she finished, pulling a gunk of ice from a lock of her long brown hair.

Brittany frowned. The girl talked a lot and very quickly. She also used big words and the blonde wasn't sure that she fully understood the girl's situation.

"Fruit Loops stole your clothes?"

The girl looked at her incredulously.

"You've never heard of the Cheerios?"

"Of course I've heard of cheerios. I'm not an idiot. There a circular brand of cereal that taste delicious with bananas and sugar-"

"No, No! The Cheerios are the name of our school's cheer leading squad. They've one six consecutive championships with the most famous cheer leading coach of all time, Coach Sylvester. Even though the teams routines are impressive, their talent and good looks are trumped by their horrible personality and attitude."

There was a quiet silence between the two girls.

Brittany burst out laughing. Rachel looked at her confusedly.

"What- Why are-"

"Y-your cheer leading team is c-called the ch-cheerios! That i-is the most ridiculous name I-I've ever heard." she clutched her ribs from laughing so hard, even Rachel cracked a smile at the new girl's antics.

"Well, it may be a little silly..." the diva agreed with a small grin on her face before extending her empty hand. "My name's Rachel. Rachel Berry."

Brittany took her hand.

"I like you Rachel. You're funny. My name is Brittany S. Pierce."

Rachel looked at her in awe.

"Amazing. I thought my fathers were the only one inspired enough by a musical talent to name their child after them. My middle name is Barbra. As in the legendary Barbra Streisand. It's understandable that your mother or father was a fan enough of the gorgeous pop icon Britney Spears to name you after her."

Brittany stared at her blankly before catching on to what she was saying.

"O- oh! No, my name is Brittany Susan Pierce. Yeah, I like Britney Spears, but my mom doesn't like her and my father named me Brittany after his sister and Susan after my mom's mother."

Realization dawned on Rachel's face and she blushed.

"I apologize. Sometimes I get a little carried away with my assumptions."

Brittany giggled.

"It's cool Rachel."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Brittany. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Wait! Uh... Do you happen to know where the administration office is?"

Rachel smiled at her and pointed out the way. Turns out that there was a hallway that she somehow managed to passover each time she walked around in circles.

Brittany, I think you just made a new friend

0o0o0o0o0o0

The kind Indian man let Brittany skip first period since she missed most of it anyway. She really liked her new principal. He's everything her dream principal should be: Kind, Sympathetic, a bit of a pushover, and completely breakable. Her last principal was one of those no nonsense kind of guys, but Principal Fig was the type of guy that she could flash him with her signature puppy dog look and he would be puddy in her hands.

Brittany learnt that the layout of the school wasn't at all as confusing as she made it out to be. Really, it was just straight halls and a couple of stairs. Also, the map that she now had was helpful and was probably the reason navigating was so easier now. Her first period class was math so she literally jumped for joy and gave the principal a hug when he allowed her to skip.

The next period she had was English, which she wasn't _horrible _at. All you had to do was pay attention when you absolutely had to and not miss anything important. Also you had to read, which believe it or not she _could _do. Her favourite book was Zombies vs Unicorns. Even though the zombies made a compelling case, she was still most definitely team unicorn.

Before she knew it, the bell rang and Brittany was swarmed with students. A lot of them were wearing the red and white cheer leading uniform or the red and white Letterman jackets. She shouldered her way through the crowed until the people around her dispersed and found their lockers, leaving Brittany in the middle of the hallway. Luckily, she thought to use her brain and get her books before hand so she wouldn't have to spend so much time in the hallway with people looking at her.

The blonde kept her head down and made her way to room 113, Mr. Wilds English class. She seemed to be the first one to arrive so she quickly picked one of the seats in the back corner. The desks were paired up in groups of four, it reminded her of kindergarten. Hopefully they wouldn't have to do lot's of group work this semester. She really didn't feel like getting bossed around so early in the year.

Mr. Wilds, for his part, left her in peace. Not probing her with the usual questions, which she was grateful for. She liked him.

Her heart raced as students slowly started to file into the classroom and sat down next to the people they knew, chatting loudly. Soon the air was filled with paper planes and spitballs. She may be a bit paranoid, but she thought that some of the spitballs may have been aimed at her.

Mr. Wilds shouted over the class to tell them to be quiet. After five minutes of him yelling, the class settled down. Mr. Wilds started with the years usual rules and what-not, no physical contact or throwing of writing utensils. His eyes wandered the class as he spoke. Brittany froze in her seat when his eyes drifted over her and stayed there. Soon the entire class turned to see what he was staring at. Brittany sat in the back. Alone. She hadn't noticed till now. In a way she was relieved but in an other way she was embarrassed. She shifted uneasily under the stares of her class mates.

"Seems that we have a new student at McKinley class. Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" he didn't sound like a question. It was a demand.

Brittany no longer liked him.

Brittany's mouth went dry as she slowly shuffled to the front of the room. She shut her eyes tightly when she was greeted with a few wolf whistles and snickers. She heard a muffled 'poor thing' from the back that sounded like the speaker was actually enjoying her discomfort. She straightened up as if she was tied to a poll as anger coursed through her. The class quieted down when she gazed the room with an even glare.

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce." she nodded bluntly to the teacher. He looked astonished that the girl had silenced the class with just a look. "I moved here from Cleveland, I dance, and I hate school. That's it."

She walked rigidly back to her seat in the back. She could here them mutter quietly amongst themselves as Mr. Wilds cleared his throat awkwardly.

"W-Well, thank you Ms. Pierce. Uh, does anyone want to volunteer to sit with Brittany? I see some of you have groups of five, we only need four."

Brittany fumed. Volunteer? As if she was someone that no one wanted to handle as if they would catch the weird.

When no one replied, Mr. Wilds scanned the room.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do this for you... Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Adams, if you would."

The two boys in Letterman jackets got up from separate sides of the room and made their way over to Brittany's table. The African American football player dropped his books loudly on the desk across from her and the other boy sat next to him, shooting glares the blonde's way.

Mr. Wilds sighed and looked up from his attendance sheet.

"I guess this will have to do for today. Since Mr. Chang is absent today, he will join your group when he gets back."

He addressed the rest of the class.

"I would like you all to spend the rest of the class to get acquainted with each other. I have to take a couple calls so please try not to destroy the place while I am gone." Mr. Wilds shuffled out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

The two boys in front of her sneered at her, unnerving her all over again. She pulled out her phone for a reason to ignore the two of them, but found her phone quickly snatched away from her by the paler of the two boys. She lunged for it from across the table but the boy held it further behind him tauntingly.

"Give. It. Back." she hissed, giving them her best glare. She saw the paler boy waver a bit, showing fear through his facade before quickly adjusting his expression to a superior smirk. Brittany grimaced. Bullies were cowards. If you scare them enough, they'll run away with their tale between their legs.

"No. You heard Mr. Wilds. We're supposed to be gettin' to know each other. You're acting like a rude and anti-social freak." the pale boy sneered, tucking her phone into his pocket.

"Come on, white girl. Why don't you tell us about yourself? We don't bite... very hard." the other boy snickered.

"Hey Azimo, check this out." the other boy said, shoving her phone in his face. Brittany made another lunge for it but Azimo pulled it away just in time.

"Aw... look at this, she has a little boyfriend. So cute. He says, 'How's your first day doing, miss you tons xoxo'. Should we reply, Karofsky?" he asked mockingly, the entire class, who had been listening in on their conversation, giggled.

"Give it back now." she snapped. This time when she lunged for the phone, she snatched it out of Azimo's hand, catching him in the jaw with her fist also.

"Crazy bitch!" he yelled, clutching his jaw.

"You two fat asses try that again and you will find out that I can do more than just that. I will kick you in the nut sack so hard that you will be singing soprano for weeks." she hissed threateningly. Mr. Wilds chose this moment to barge into the class room.

Well, there goes her promise to Carlos.

"What is going on here!"

"Nothing sir, we were just teaching Brittany one of our teams cheers." Karofsky said. He leaned in lose to Brittany and patted her back in a friendly gesture. When he pulled away he hissed in her ear. "You are mine at lunch time. You'll know better then to mess with us, loser."

**A/N: See the review button? Unless you're blind there is no reason to not express your opinions :)**


	3. I'm Listening

When the bell rang, excusing already bored students from their classes, Brittany made a beeline for the door and managing to be the first one out, avoiding confrontation with the two meat-heads she knew she would have to deal with sooner or later.

Oddly enough, she did remember where her locker was. Since she spent most of the morning wasting time looking for things, she tried her best to keep track of her surroundings.

Brittany fumbled with her lock desperately, occasionally kneeing the locker door in frustration. Was it possible to hate a place that you've only been in for half a month? Already she can see people look at her funny when they walked past her. Some girls she recognized from the table over in her English class watched her yank violently at her lock and growl in frustration. The group of girls giggled loudly as they passed her.

The blonde blushed a deep shade of red. It was completely embarrassing being laughed at over something as stupid as not being able to open her locker.

Why do they have to make these combinations so damn complicated. She wished there was a secret lock instead. Ooh, or a secret password. Her's would be Zombified Unicorns. No one would be able to know that. She rammed her shoulder against the locker.

Shit! Why wouldn't the damn locker open for her.

She just wanted to put her new stupid books away and hide until lunch was over.

Brittany bit her lip and concentrated hard on the lock in front of her.

_This time you will open. I will put in your combination and you will fucking open._

She slowly turned the dial, stopping exactly on the correct number before turning the lock in the other direction. When she got to the last number she pulled her hands away and took a deep breath. She cautiously put her hand on her new locker. She held her breath and yanked on the door violently.

"Argh!" Brittany pulled repeatedly at her locker and kicked it for extra measure. Her eyes watered and she had to hold herself back from clutching her foot while yelling in agony.

She could here faint snickers in the back round. She whipped her head to see a nerdy boy with a large ginger fro who seemed to be filming her with his cell phone. She sent him her best glare. She was good at those too. Apparently it has something to do with making the most innocent of faces look deadly serious. The boy's eyes filled with fear as he scuttled away from the pissed off blonde.

Brittany sighed deeply and slammed her head on the locker in defeat, creating a loud thud.

"Seriously? This is absolutely painful. Move."

Brittany didn't have time to react before she was pushed away from her locker. Thanks to her many years of dancing, she quickly regained her footing. She stood in ready position, prepared to fight, but she felt her arms drop limply to her side when she saw a Latina girl wearing a cheerleading uniform pop open her locker with ease.

"Thanks..." She said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly avoiding the other girl's penetrating gaze. She didn't want to seem like she was completely incompetent.

_It's probably too late for that_. She thought to herself when she met the girl's gaze.

"Yeah well, I filled this locker with dirt once," She replied nonchalantly. Brittany raised her eyebrows in confusion.

She had to admit, she was probably going to give that idea to Carlos and the twins.

"Uh... Why?"

The girl smirked.

"Just some loser that was in the old Glee Club. She was on the cheerio's and she defected to a group full of dancing and singing losers. Can you believe that?"

Brittany could feel her eyebrows narrow.

"Well sure, she chose doing what she loved over popularity there is nothing wrong with that." Brittany answered, trying to choose her words cautiously.

The Latina girl and Brittany stared at each silently for a few seconds. The now empty hallway was silent except for the faint echos of someone's footsteps rebounding off the wall.

Her eyes had the same look that most popular kids she delt with had. Superiority, confidence, judging, with just a sprinkle of evil. The recipe for the bane of her existence. But there was something else in those dark brown eyes that she couldn't detect. It was unnerving her.

Brittany startled when the girl chuckled quietly. She could here the sound of people filing into the hallway. The bell must have rung. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some people pointing and whispering at her and the girl.

_Who was this girl? She must be important by the looks of it._

"Look, I don't know what kind of happy excepting school you came from, so I'm gunna give you the run down, chica." The girl stepped forward slowly so that she was standing directly in front of Brittany. "We have a social ladder society. Actually, even better, it's like a building, are you still with me, blondie?"

Brittany nodded mutely. The girl really needed to look up the definition of personal space. The smell of cinnamon filled her senses and she subconsciously found her mouth starting to water.

_What? She really, really liked cinnamon._

"We have the people on the top floor. The jocks," The Latina gestured to a group of guys leaning against a locker wearing letterman jackets. She noticed the boy that had tried to pick her up earlier talking to Karofsky from English class. Karofsky met her eyes and glared. "And the Cheerios obviously." she added cockily, shimmying in front of her.

Brittany watched the pleats of her skirt sway back and forth before the girl cleared her throat. Brittany's head snapped up to see the girl smirking at her.

"We have all the people in between. The normal people who's puny brains can't even comprehend popularity. And then we have the nerds on the bottom floor playing dungeons and dragons in their mother's basements. Then there are the newbies like you. In the sub-basement. Now you have to make your way up." She said with a laugh.

"As much as I loved this little lecture that I couldn't care less about, I have to get to my third period class." Brittany sneered, sliding to stand in front of her locker. She pulled out a couple of chemistry books before she yanked her hands out of the way to avoid them being smashed by her locker door.

The girl grabbed her arm before she could turn away.

"Do you know who the hell you're talking too? I am from Lima Heights. Do you know what happens in the Heights? Bad things. And if you were smart you would shut those pouty lips and listen." She snapped in, what appeared to be, a ghetto voice. Brittany didn't know if she flushed from anger or from the backhanded compliment.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not that smart." Brittany bit back before yanking her arm away.

"Do you really want to piss me off? The last idiot who had this locker can vouch for me. I have quite the record when it comes to making people cry, blondie." She called out cockily.

"Well considering the only thing you can call me is 'blondie', I'd say you have quite a way to go. I've delt with much bitchier and much scarier." She called back before facing foreword and walking away, her smug smile planted on her face.

As she rounded the corner she could here the Latina snap at the crowd that formed around them during the conversation. Soon the halls were filled with the usual random chatter.

She is Brittany Pierce. She is unbeatable in a battle of wills, and she will take on anyone who says different.

SXBXBXBXBXBX

"Brittany!"

Brittany's head turned to the only human life form in the room. One, Rachel Berry was sitting in the front of the empty classroom by the window, calling her over.

She shrugged mentally. _Why not?_ And sat down next to the pint sized girl.

"Is it true?" She asked the moment she sat down.

"Of course not." Brittany replied immediately.

"So... Santana Lopez doesn't have you on her hit list?" Rachel asked her confusedly.

Santana Lopez. Pretty name for a scary girl.

"Oh, I thought you meant the Selena Gomez pregnancy rumours. As for the Bandana Valdez thing: Maybe. She really doesn't like me, I think." She replied nonchalantly.

Rachel looked around dramatically to make sure no one was listening, even though the room was empty.

"Brittany this is no laughing matter. I should know. Santana and her friends have made my life a living hell since kindergarten. She is the spawn of the devil himself. You have to be careful." Rachel warned. Brittany looked at the girl wearily before answering.

"Please, I've dealt with people much worse than Santana. And besides, what is she going to do? Annoy me to death?" She asked sarcastically as she flicked open her copy of Zombies vs Unicorns.

Rachel chuckled nervously and gave Brittany's hand a small squeeze.

"If only there were more people like you around here. Maybe if there were I would have actual friends."

"Don't say that Rachel. You're all kinds of nice. I'm sure you have friends." She said before turning her attention back to her book.

Rachel frowned and tangled her fingers together.

"I think at one point in time, there was a possibility that I could of had friends." She murmured quietly. "But ever since glee club was cancelled we- we don't really talk anymore."

"Just be careful, Brittany. Promise me?" Rachel asked seriously.

Brittany met her eyes and snapped her book shut. She turned to face Rachel fully.

"Which team are you on? Unicorn or Zombie?" Brittany asked with her best poker face.

"Brittany..." Rachel replied wearily.

"Just answer the question." Brittany said.

"Fine... Though I cannot make a quick decision without a back-round check on both creatures, off the top of my head I would have to say, ugh, unicorn?" Rachel finished uncertainly under the pressure of Brittany's gaze.

"Exactly. We are Unicorns, Rach. We don't have to crawl down to their levels of self-loathing. We are ourselves because we choose to be. We don't need others approval to be awesome. We are awesome without trying." Rachel looked at her blankly as she continued. "The zombies are the ones who get infected by the rest of the crowd. They fall into the 'social ladder'. If anyone tries to infect me, or you, they can't get rid of our awesomeness." I said simply as Rachel looked at me dumbfounded.

"Um... Wow. Has anyone told you how smart you are?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Nope. You'd be the first." Brittany said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Rachel smiled sadly at her.

"I wish we still had the Glee Club. You would have met tons of Unicorns."

The bell rang and soon the chemistry lab was filled with students throwing wads of paper and gossiping with each other. Some cast a few curious glances at Brittany, but other than that it was a regular classroom. Brittany looked at the clock and frowned. What kind of teacher could be this late for their own class?

"Why was it cancelled? My old school never had one- but it seems like something me and my friends would have enjoyed. The twins played guitar and drums, Carlos sang, and we all danced. Wow, we should of started a band." Brittany finished, disappearing into her thoughts.

Rachel sighed.

"We didn't have enough members to qualify for sectionals. We had eleven people and I finally convinced one of the cheerleaders to join. She- she went through hell. Santana and the other co-captain Quinn made her life horrible. She was booted off the squad, she- she was called so many horrible things, just because of her promiscuity. She was just so naive and innocent..."

Brittany internally fumed. This must be the girl that Santana told her about earlier.

"But Quinn was the worst to her. That or she had the most opportunities. She was her next-door neighbour-"

Brittany's mouth was suddenly dry.

"-It got so bad that her parents made them move. I-I haven't really heard from her since. But it's not all that bad. I'm sure I can achieve my Broadway aspiration without something as silly as a glee club." She finished, tucking her hair behind her ear shyly.

Brittany studied Rachel carefully. She could tell that Rachel was really upset talking about it.

"It's not stupid. You loved it, I can tell."

Rachel sighed yet again.

"It doesn't really matter if I loved it or not Brittany. It's over. Mr. Schue got a job as an accountant and Principal Figgins cut all the funding and gave it to the Cheerio's budget. It's pointless to think that it could have gone any other way."

"That's _right._" A voice from behind her added.

Rachel's eyes widened in fear, whereas Brittany turned to give the girl behind her a steely glare. Behind her was one, Santana Lopez and her lab partner, her neighbour, Quinn Fabray. The two cheerleaders seemed to have heard most of their conversation.

"Do you mind? You're really not part of this conversation." Brittany said with a glare.

"H-How much did you two overhear?" Rachel stuttered under Quinn's icy gaze. Brittany understood Rachel's discomfort. She had the sudden need to shiver herself under the mischievous cold orbs.

"Oh look, Quinn. RuPaul managed to keep the dialogue to a minimum. Yay." Santana clapped sarcastically. Quinn giggled quietly as Rachel turned a deep shade of red and averted her eyes to the front of the class.

"What do you want? I don't suppose you have anything nice to contribute to this topic." Brittany said.

"Listen," Santana leaned over her desk and looked her straight in the eye. Brittany found herself hypnotized by the chocolate brown orbs until she spoke again. "The whole Nude Erections things is in the past."

"Nude- what?"

"New Directions." Everyone's eyes snapped to Rachel. The girl seemed like she wanted to sink back into her seat, but the shorter girl sat up bravely. "We were called the New Directions and we were a family. And if you narrow-minded prom queens had taken the time to listen, you would have realized that we were quite good."

"Ugh, I seriously doubt it." Quinn replied with an eye roll.

Rachel laughed incredulously as Brittany watched the diva speak with awe. It was apparent that Rachel was very passionate about her old glee club.

"Why is it so hard to believe that people who aren't as popular or as beautiful as you have talent." Rachel snapped. Brittany noticed Quinn's usually pale skin flushed. "Even some of your friends joined the New Directions. There was Puck, Mike, and Matt, Sam too. And Ali was your best friend, Santana."

Santana glare softened before returning to it's steely gaze.

"And lastly there was Finn." Rachel finished shooting a glare at Quinn.

"He was going through a faze, Berry. He was looking for a creative outlet, and now he has a less gay one. You should be happy for him." Quinn said with a small smile.

"I _am _happy for him. Despite our fleeting romance during glee club we still manage to be at least civil towards each other."

"Whatever." Quinn snorted.

Brittany was about to interject until Ms. Holiday entered the class.

"Hola, classe. I am filling in for Mr. Stonewall for the rest of the semester thanks to falling asleep in a tanning booth, he is now spending awhile at the hospital."

Brittany felt a shiver go down her spine. Gross.

"I was thinking that today is a new start, so we should get to learn our surroundings. Get into groups of four and go at it!" She instructed, clapping her hands together. "Commence."

Rachel and Brittany didn't move a muscle until Ms. Holiday strutted towards them.

"Is there a problem here girls?" Ms. Holiday asked. "I feel bad vibes between the four of you." She said gesturing between them.

"Ms. Holiday. We already know each other well enough." Brittany replied, shooting the other two girls a look.

"No more excuses, senoritas. Start mending the bridges between you four." She demanded before walking away.

The girls sat in awkward silence.

"So... What's this Finn guy's creative outlet?" Brittany asked, breaking the silence.

"Writing cheesy, horribly written love poems to Quinn." Rachel laughed.

"You're just jealous. You'll never have any guy love you as much as he loves me." Quinn's voice wavered as she finished. "Maybe you should try your luck with Jewfro since he's the only one that's interested."

There's a silence. Brittany takes the opportunity to study Quinn's expression. It's time to use her special gift.

"Or... maybe you're the jealous one." Brittany said causing Quinn and Santana to look at her in shock. "I've never heard Rachel sing, but I don't doubt that she's really good and you seem to know it too, even if you are denying it."

The rest of class was spent in awkward silence between the four of them. When the bell rang dismissing the students to lunch, Brittany chased Rachel out the door.

"Rachel, wait! I have an idea!"

"Listen, Brittany, I appreciate what you did for me in there, but I do not need any more of your help." Rachel said, speeding up her pace.

"But I know what to do about your glee club!" Brittany stopped and called after her.

Rachel stopped and turned on her heel to face Brittany with a small smile.

"For once... I'm listening."

**A/N: I'm sorry for all mistakes. Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Hot Cheeks

**A/N: I apologise ahead for the incorrect spelling and grammar. This chapter has some brittana, but not a lot. I hope you enjoy it.**

Rachel dangled her feet over the edge of the stage in the school's auditorium, looking at the blonde survey the auditorium in awe. She ate lunch in here almost everyday, or at least whenever the choir room was locked. Brittany was apparently stunned at the size of McKinley's auditorium. Her old school's was much less impressive.

Brittany sat in the front row, looking up at Rachel who seemed to be in a far off place, like she was remembering something that had happened long ago, but she never allowed herself to think about it before. The brunette smiled and played with the hem of her skirt.

"This is my favourite place in the entire school." She admitted, reclining back so that she looked to the ceiling where the various lights danced across her face. Brittany sort of wished she had a camera right then, Rachel seemed right at home here. The brunette sighs, "The New Directions performed so many songs here. I remember waiting back stage before Invitationals. I knew even before we went on that we were going to nail it. And we did, by the way." She added causing Brittany to giggle.

Brittany smiled as she saw a crooked grin appear across Rachel's features.

"We also did a couple of show stopping numbers in here as well. You know, something just for fun. _Nothing_ will ever compare to the feeling of the crowd's applause during a stand ovation. But I would even give that to be able to sing in a group again." She finished, looking back down at her hands in her skirt.

"Well, why don't you?" Brittany asked bluntly.

"Why don't I what, Brittany?" Rachel asked tiredly, moving to lie down, supporting herself on her elbow to look at Brittany.

"I have this idea, feel free to decline if you will," Brittany crossed her legs in a business like fashion.

Rachel's brow narrowed and she nodded her head.

"Why don't you start up the New Directions again?" Brittany asked curiously.

Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes.

"And what teacher would want to put up with us? And how would we get enough people to qualify?" Rachel questioned condescendingly.

"Why does it always have to be a competition? Why can't you do stuff just for fun?" Brittany countered, tilting her chin up.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer before closing it again slowly. Was it really that simple? It couldn't be.

Rachel sat up and leaned forward on her elbows to show that she was listening.

"My old school had a dance class, but it was cut because of budgeting. Instead of giving up, me and a couple of friends put some money together to rent out space at the local studio. Everyone that used to dance now had a new, and even better space." Brittany said.

"I see..." Rachel sighed. "We wouldn't get bullied because no one would no about it, and even though there's no competing it's still fun after all. But-"

"But what, Rach?" Brittany moaned, tired of the girl's protest.

"What- What if no one wants to do it anymore? What if I just fooled myself into thinking others enjoyed it as much as I did." Rachel whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as her eyes started to water. " I was the only one who ever seemed driven to sing."

Brittany slowly got up from her seat and pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug.

"Rach, the arts aren't something you can easily get over. You have passion, and I'm positive that you would be able to see if it's real or not." Brittany offered comfortingly, rubbing Rachel's arms up and down soothingly.

Rachel pulled away and gave her a dazzling, all signs of tears instantly gone. How the hell does she do that?

"You're right, of course. I have something of a sixth sense you see." Rachel nodded to herself as if it made perfect sense.

"So you're, like, magic?" Brittany asked in awe as she pulled herself up onto the stage to sit next to her new friend.

Rachel giggled.

"Almost." She said.

The two girls sat next to each other in comfortable silence until Rachel spoke up.

"So... where will the first meeting of this secret Glee club be held?" Rachel asked.

"Well, this place is empty at lunch right? You could probably sneak in and do performances in here." Brittany said, gesturing around the theatre.

"True. And we could probably hold practices in my basement. No person in there right mind would suspect people over at my house." Rachel exclaimed causing Brittany to frown thoughtfully.

"You know what, Brittany? You've only been here half a day, and you have treated me with more kindness than any of my peers did in their entire lives." Rachel said earnestly.

"You're pretty awesome to, Rachel." Brittany laughed.

**SXBXSXBXSXBXSXBX**

"Sloppy, freak show babbies!" Sue yelled into her bull horn as the entire squad, except for the two co-captains, sank to their knees, gasping for much needed breath. "You better start breathing quieter before I send you all around the track for another 15 laps! Practice is over in five!" The bull horn clicked, signalling that Sue's rant was over.

As soon as the coach turned her back, Quinn's legs quivered violently. The short haired blonde clutched to Santana for balance, almost knocking the Latina over. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pulling her up to a standing position.

"Come on, Q. We're supposed to be setting an example for the rest of the team." Santana whispered harshly in the blonde's ear. Quinn shivered as Santana's hot breath washed over the side of her face.

"It's been a long day, S. I just need to lie down for a few secs..." Quinn trailed off before falling back into Santana's arms.

"Oh no, don't you get fucking weak on me here. Up on your feet, Fabray. Practice is over in a few minutes, power through." Santana growled, pushing her friend off of her. Quinn stumbled before regaining her balance.

The blonde shot a quick glare at the brunette.

"Fine, but if I suffer, they sure as hell are suffering with me." Quinn muttered.

Santana smirked evilly, understanding exactly what Quinn was suggesting.

"Up on your feet, all of you! You can rest at home, ladies!" Santana shouted, clapping loudly to get the girls attention.

The group of girls groaned loudly, but made no move to get up.

"The last person who is not on there feet, I will personally make sure will get kicked off the Cheerios." Quinn added in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The Cheerios were up on their feet so fast that neither girl could figure out who was last. Instead of letting them know that, Santana just nodded quietly, shooting a glare no where in particular.

"All of you do five more laps of the track before hitting the showers." Quinn demanded before heading to the water bench.

The girls protested loudly. Santana held up her hand, signalling science.

"I don't want to hear how much your legs hurt, or that you're about to barf. In fact, if I don't see you upchucking in the ditch, I know you're not working out hard enough. Therefore, you are not fit to be on the Cheerios." Santana finished with a sinister smile.

Santana walked over to Quinn as the girls jogged around the track. The blonde took a cup of water and dumped it over her head. Santana watched the rivets of water travel down Quinn's face, over her mouth, and down her chest, disappearing under her neck line. Her eyes were trained to her best friend as she shook her short hair around to dry it off.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn asked, taking a long drink of water,

"No-Nothing." Santana coughed before regaining herself. "Just imagining you as a golden retriever, not that hard actually."

Quinn sneered and grabbed a towel, wiping the water out of her face.

"Whatever. Any other day I would beat the crap out of you, but I'm just to tired." She groaned, collapsing onto the bench, watching wearily as the team jogged around the track, their glistening sweat clearly visible, their breast bouncing on each step.

"Well this ought to wake you up: Man Hands is having words with your man." Santana said pointing across the field, over to the football players who had just finished practice. Rachel Berry was sitting on the edge of the bleachers, talking to Finn who was sitting beside her, nodding along to whatever she was saying. "I thought he said that he and Berry weren't really friends. That they barely spoke to each other since we shut that club down." Santana said, curiously awaiting Quinn's reaction.

Her friend growled under her breath before getting up.

"I told her to stay away from him. What the fuck could they possibly have to talk about?"

"Maybe they're planning their next late night rendezvous. It's obvious that she still has it bad for him, and you obviously aren't giving him what he needs." Santana suggested with a smirk. She was definitely fanning the flames and she was loving it.

"I give him enough! And I'm definitely the better choice between the two of us." Quinn added obviously.

"You know, most of you're problems would be solved if you just put out." Santana said nonchalantly. "Sure you would have a pile of pregnancy tests on stand by, but hey, that's what you have to do if you want to hold on to your man. There's only so long you can go before he goes nuts after you pray when he touches your ass." Santana added, smirking at her friend as the blonde girl flushed red.

"I am a christian. He knows that I'm waiting till marriage." Quinn huffed, glaring at Finn as the petite brunette giggled at something he had said. She visibly tensed as Rachel smacked his shoulder somewhat flirtatiously.

"It's really easy being a prude when you're not attracted to him, isn't it?" Santana grinned.

Quinn felt heat rise to the back of her ears.

"He is very handsome, and nice, and-"

"Dumb as a stick?" Santana finished, moving to kneel in front of Quinn who had her eyes trained on Rachel. Santana trailed her nails along the hem of Quinn's skirt, making Quinn drag her eyes away from the other girl ."He's nice looking, but does he get you hot?" Santana asked as Quinn flushed under Santana's gaze. "Do you think about him at night when you're-"

Quinn hastily got to her and brushed down her skirt. She looked over to Rachel who had her boyfriend in a tight embrace.

"I'm going to talk to them." Quinn excused herself, backing away and turning slowly.

Santana moved to get up to follow before Quinn turned back to her.

"No, no! You- you stay here!" Quinn stuttered before striding off towards the laughing couple.

Santana slumped against the bench, disappointed.

There was nothing more fun than watching Quinn bite Berry's head off.

Santana was about to head towards the showers until she saw a familiar face, watching her from the top of the bleachers. It was the new girl that she was in her science class. Santana and her eyes connected for a beat before the blonde girl, she remembered that Quinn had called her Brittany, eyes turned towards Berry and Finn. Even from as far as she was, Santana could see the worried expression cross Brittany's face as Quinn stormed towards Berry.

Santana smiled to herself before jogging off towards the new girl.

Shit was about to go down.

**SXBXSXBXSXBX**

Rachel laughed along with Finn as her story came to a close. It had been a while since the two of them had an actual conversation, and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him. They used to have a lot of fun together in Glee Club.

"Oh-Oh! And remember that time that Kurt sang you that ballad, and Puck was looking at you all funny." She said loudly, snapping her fingers as she tried to recall the memory. "He was so sure that you and Kurt had some sort of a secret relationship." Rachel giggled when Finn blushed deeply.

"Oh, and that time Mr. Schue invited April Rhodes into the choir room-" Finn started before Rachel continued on the story.

"And she passed out drunk on Brad's piano." Rachel finished with a laugh.

"Oh my god, he looked so lost standing there without his usual seat." Finn chuckled, tossing his football back and forth between his hands.

The two sighed wistfully.

"You're right, Rach, I do miss it. A lot actually." Finn admitted, running a hand over the back of his neck. "But what you're suggesting..."

"Just here me out, I'll schedule our weekly meetings so that they don't clash with your football practice. You wouldn't even have to tell the coach or the rest of the team. Well, except Sam, Matt, Puck, and Mike. I hope that even if you choose not to go, you discuss this with the other guys."

Finn nodded, sort of following what she was saying.

"Of course I want to, but who would run it?"

"We would switch between us each week. I know that I am clearly the best choice, but I want to make these get togethers appealing to everyone." Rachel answered. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that it couldn't be to hard to do Mr. Schue's job."

"Yeah, all he did was stand there and write a word on the board." Finn grinned, nudging Rachel's shoulder.

"And he always showed up late." Rachel added with a giggle.

Finn snorted.

"Has anyone agreed to this?"

Rachel nodded.

"I talked to Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina in English and Sugar, and Artie in math class. They all loved the idea." Rachel gushed, looking expectantly at Finn.

Rachel held her breath as Finn nodded quietly to himself.

"I'm in. I'll talk to the guys."

Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around Finn tightly

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Rachel screams.

Finn chuckled and hugged back.

"No problem." He pulled away and looked the smaller brunette in the eye. "Um.. maybe you can come over to my house after I change, we can practice, I am a bit rusty." He offered sheepishly.

"Oh, I would Finn, but I have a friend waiting for me. I'm going over to her house after school." Rachel said excitedly.

"Oh, well that's okay-"

"Finn!"

Rachel's head whipped around and Finn's eyes widened in fear. Quinn Fabray was looking murderous as she advanced on the two of them.

"What are you doing talking to her?" Quinn seethes, hands on her hips, glaring down at Rachel menacingly. The small girl shrank back into her seat, wishing that she could become one with the bleachers.

"Nothing- we have a science project together." Finn lied.

"Me and RuPaul are in the same science class genius." Quinn snapped, turning her glare on Finn.

"Quinn, if you must know, Finn's and my family ran into each other at the supermarket. We were just catching up since then." Rachel said as Finn nodded hastily along with her. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Oh yeah? Then why did he lie if it wasn't something bad?" Quinn sneered.

"Well, Quinn, I don't know if you know this, but you are rather intimidating and you are quite unpredictable." Rachel replied, looking down at her fiddling hands.

"Go take a shower, Finn. You're giving me a ride home." Quinn demanded, shooting an icy glare at the nervous boy.

"Oh, r-right." He picked up his helmet in one hand and his football in the other. "Bye, Rachel." He said to her before jogging off towards the school.

Rachel moved to get up, but Quinn pushed her back down by her shoulders.

"Not you. I'm not done with you yet." Quinn hissed.

**SXBXSXBXSXBX**

Brittany was starting to get nervous for Rachel. She had seen the blonde girl storm towards her friend, and she wanted to warn her, but Rachel had asked specifically asked her to wait while she talked to him. But Quinn looked really pissed right now, and the tall blonde really didn't want to take the chance of Rachel getting hurt.

Brittany found herself walking over towards Rachel, right on Quinn's tail. She had almost caught p to Quinn until a familiar, smirking Latina moved in front of her. Brittany went to walk around her, but Santana slid into her path.

"Can I help you?" Santana smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, move." Brittany huffed, quickly moving around the Cheerio.

She started to walk faster until she felt a firm grasp on her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, blondie?" Santana asked, yanking Brittany back towards her. "I don't think Q wants to be interrupted."

"Let go of me." Brittany hissed with so much malice that the Latina backed away in shock.

"Take a chill pill, barbie. I think you have enough on your plate with the football players already after you. Do you really want my wrath on top of that?" Santana asked snarkily as she advanced towards the blonde once again.

"You know, you keep asking me that, but you never follow up. I'm starting to think that you're all bark and no bite." Brittany snapped, shouldering Santana out of the way and walking quickly over to her cowering friend.

"You better watch your back tomorrow, Pierce. You won't know what hit you!" Santana called off after the blonde, cursing her silently when Brittany flipped her the bird as a response.

**SXBXSXBXSXBX**

"Q-Quinn, I assure you that there is nothing going on between Finn and I. You won him fair and square." Rachel said, backing away when Quinn placed both of her hands on either side of her head, towering over her. "I'll n-never speak to him at school again." Rachel assured her. She flinched as Quinn's cool breath hit her face. She smelt like tropical tic tacs.

"No. You will not speak to him again ever." Quinn demanded somewhat desperately, much to Rachel's surprise. "I can't risk his popularity plummeting like it did last year, this is my year for Prom Queen and I'm going to make sure I get it."

"Quinn, you honestly have nothing to worry about. Finn would be crazy to ever think of leaving you. You are a beautiful girl, Quinn. And you don't need some guy or a crown to prove it." Rachel said.

"Don't give me that crap, RuPaul." Quinn sneered. "I'm not buying you're flattery. Talk to him again, and you're going to find yourself on the receiving end of another slushie.

Rachel sighs.

"This isn't about Finn, is it? You're scared that one day I will get tired of all the trouble you keep giving me, and I'll tell him that you were-" Rachel was interrupted by a hand striking her hard across the face. The brunette clutched her face and looked at Quinn in pure shock.

Quinn backed up and looked at her hand as if she had no control over what it just did. She reached out to Rachel, but ended up stopping mid-reach, looking at her hand, appalled.

"Oh my god, Rachel. I am so- so-"

"Hey!" Brittany appeared out of nowhere. "Leave her alone!"

Brittany shoved Quinn lightly. She was surprised when Quinn stood there numbly, not making any move to defend herself.

"Brittany, it's fine." Rachel said, still touching the place where Quinn had slapped her.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Brittany replied, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulled her to her feet. "We'll go to your house instead, just to be safe." She said to Rachel, glaring at Quinn the whole time.

"I'm- I- I didn't mean to-" Quinn stumbled over her words quickly as Brittany and Rachel started to walk away. "I'm sorry!" She called out.

Brittany looked to her new friend. Rachel's eyes had tears threatening to spill over for the second time today.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, nothing." Rachel let out a shay breath. "I over stepped my bounds, poorly chose a few words."

Brittany shook her head, not buying it.

"She seemed just as upset as you were. I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"Then you will just have to believe that I'm not telling you for a reason." Rachel replied wearily.

Brittany nodded wordlessly.

Rachel would just have to tell her when she was ready.

**A/N: I apologize if the ending seems a bit rushed :P Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Are you okay, Annie?

Two days.

She had only been there two and she was already starting to get sick of Lima. She was beyond annoyed with the teachers calling on her in class despite knowing that she didn't have the answer. It was as if it was their goal to humiliate her in front of everybody. Science was the absolute worst. The only thing remotely good about it was that Rachel was there to help her keep up in class. She never really understood the reasoning behind science. It would be way easier if they said that the dinosaurs built everything; The end, but no... There had to be a cause and a reaction. And really, Brittany was cool with just guesstimating.

English didn't seem to be as bad now ever since Mike showed up. He was a bit nerdy but in a cute way that made her giggle all the time. He was actually very nice and funny, and not at all like most football players she had had the displeasure of meeting. The two of them mostly talked while they tried to ignore the other two football players who wold interject with insulting comments every now and then. Mike also knew how to dance which Brittany was ecstatic to hear. He told her that he was in the glee club before it was cancelled.

Has Rachel talked to him?

"Has Rachel talked to you about the renegade singing group yet?" Brittany voiced her thoughts in a hushed whisper. Mike nodded with a grim expression on his face before replying, "I'm not much of a singer. I as only an asset to the club 'cause of my slick moves."

Karofsky whispered something in Azimo's ear, causing the large boy to cackle loudly and slap the other boy on the back. Brittany rolled her eyes at the two of them before turning back to Mike with genuine interest written across her expression.

"I don't sing much either." Brittany offered. "I'm more into dancing too. So if you come to Rachel's house on Friday I can guarantee you'll have a totally wicked dance partner." She finished cockily. Azimo snorted brutishly at the blonde's comment, quickly looking back to the teacher afterwords, but not before catching Brittany's venomous glare.

Mike smiled at Brittany encouragingly as he slid over their reading assignment for her to look at. She didn't actually want to contribute to it seeing as she knew literally nothing about Shakespeare.

"Be there at seven and I'll show you how to Dougie." Brittany whispered secretively as if she was telling him the whereabouts to a secret portal to Narnia.

Lions are adorable when they talk and aren't trying to bite your face off.

"Well when you put it like that..." He trailed off with a wink that caused an embarrassing flush to wash across Brittany's face.

"Ugh- Um... Awesome! I mean great." She beamed. Mike smiled back politely before turning back to his work.

Smooth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now that she thinks about it, her day has been going pretty well so far. Well, with the exception of First Period Math. Really, who even wanted to start the day with something like math. Instead of actually doing work, Brittany sat in the back of the class and unconsciously watched the morning Cheerio practice that seemed to always occur outside the window, giving her a picture perfect view. It was as if cheerleading was a work of art to those girls, and she knew for a fact that it was also their one way out of this town. Brittany had respect for them. If it was her in their shoes, she'd be working her ass off as hard as they were.

Like now for example. Approximately thirty girls were doing there seventeenth- yeah, that's right, she counted -lap on an abnormally hot September day. She doesn't doubt that if she wanted to cook some eggs on the sidewalk, she'd be able to do it easily.

Scratch that. She would probably burn them.

Brittany grimaced as she watched the cheerleaders sweat up a storm while their cheerleading coach sat in the bleachers with a large hose, spraying them as they ran past. Yup, those girls definitely had her reluctant respect.

Who she didn't have respect for was Santana Lopez.

Brittany examined the Latina that was lounging gracefully on the grass next to Quinn, talking about this and that, obviously not giving a damn about their fellow teammates.

Santana was only in two of her classes; Science and Gym, but she made it her personal mission to be as annoying as possible in that small time frame.

In science she whispered snide remarks to Quinn about Rachel or her or how she couldn't understand for the life of her how an obviously struggling Brittany couldn't comprehend simple biology. When they had to dissect a frog on the first day, Rachel looked at the blonde girl sympathetically and offered to talk her through it, only to have the Latina Cheerio purposefully bump the tray containing the frog as she strut past, knocking over the frog and dissecting utensils into Brittany's lap.

Now it was gym and she was starting to become suspicious of the girl. Now it would be the first gym class she attended after their confrontation on the football field, and they had to run laps, which was easy with her long, dancer legs. Santana was also surprisingly fast for someone of her stature. And it appeared that she was easily able to keep up with Brittany's pace no matter how hard the blonde tried to loose her. Brittany had tried to run faster hoping that Santana would fall back behind her, but the other girl just kept pushing along beside her, looking straight ahead as if the blonde girl wasn't there.

She decided to ignore her for now. She wasn't exactly doing anything wrong... Right?

When the two girls were both on their last lap, Santana hastily cut off Brittany with no warning, causing Brittany to trip over her own feet in her attempt to keep herself from colliding with the other girl. Next thing she knew, her hands and knees were meeting the harsh gravel. Brittany let out a strangled breath, startled at the odd change of pace. She looked up into the blinding sun to see Santana smirking down at her.

"Might want to watch where you're going next time, Pierce." She sneered at her before jogging off towards the private Cheerio's changing room.

Brittany groaned angrily as she got to her feet, wiping the gravel off her hands and brushing it off of her knees. She winced when she saw the tiny spots of blood coating her hands.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." She growled as she rubbed her hands angrily against her gym shorts.

She knew that she and Santana had finished way ahead of the other students, so this was the perfect time to do what she had planned to do if the Latina ever gave her anymore problems.

_MUAH HAHA-_

Now that she thinks about it, she's more of a sinister giggler.

_Tee Hee Hee..._

Brittany blinked away her thoughts before she took off in a dead-sprint towards the change room that Santana had entered shortly before. She caught her breath at the door before slowly tip toeing into the change room as quietly as she could. Her ears perked up at the sound of the shower on._ This is just too easy_, Brittany thought. Santana was the only Cheerio using the change room this period- or so she hoped, her plan was sort of depending on it.

Brittany grabbed all the Cheerio's towels that were littered randomly around the room and threw them into the supply closet along with the pile of towels piled neatly by the row of showers that she had snagged without signalling the Latina's attention. As soon as all the towels were in the closet, she applied all her strength into yanking the door knob off the door, and hiding it on top of the lockers, out of most peoples reach.

"_As he came into the window__  
><em>_It was the sound of a crescendo.__  
><em>_He came into her apartment__  
><em>_He left the bloodstains on the carpet,_" 

Brittany's breath haltered at the sound of the beautiful singing coming from the shower. She knew this was messed up, listening to someone shower sing in the process of trying to pay back said person, but Santana was, well she was fantastic. Her voice was wispy and full at the same time, it caused tingles to dance over Brittany's spine causing her to shudder.

"S_he Ran Underneath The Table__  
><em>_He Could See She Was Unable,__  
><em>_So She Ran Into The Bedroom.__  
><em>_She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom,_"

Brittany found herself unconsciously creeping over towards the shower area, but stopped before she came into view.

"_Annie Are You OK? Will You Tell Us That You're OK?__  
><em>_There's A Sign In The Window. That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie__  
><em>_He Came Into Your Apartment. He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet._

_Then You Ran Into The Bedroom. You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom._"

Brittany seemed to snap out of it then. She walked slowly away from the showers and searched the dressing room for what she was looking for.

"Bingo..." She whispered as she pulled open a cracked open locker. She had to will herself once again to not get distracted by the other girl's singing and concentrate at the task on hand.

Brittany grabbed the Latina's gym bag and slung it over her shoulder. She had done this prank countless times before, and though it was simple and juvenile, it did have it's rewards. And Santana really needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

"_You've been hit by, You've been hit by- a Smooth Criminal._"

Brittany cast one last glance over her shoulder before ducking out of the private locker room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So that's almost everybody that was in the old Glee Club. They should be at my house this Friday and ready to sing their socks off." Rachel said enthusiastically as she watched Brittany pull her back pack out of her locker.

"I totally tried that once. All it did was make Lord T very annoyed." Brittany pouted thoughtfully. "It took me forever to get him out from underneath the bed, but I did get this super cool Hello Kitty band-aid from when he swatted my nose." She added happily.

Rachel blinked confusedly before brushing off Brittany's previous statement and regaining her composure.

Brittany smiled brightly at her as she closed her locker.

"So Friday is definitely on? 'Cause I really want to get my sweet dancin' on." Brittany said, mimicking Santana's ghetto voice that she had became all to familiar with.

Rachel laughed at the blonde's antics and nodded.

"Finn just needs to talk to Sam, Puck, Matt, and Mike. Then we'll have the original team back together." Rachel sighed happily. "It's going to be phenomenal."

"I already talked to Mike. He seemed pretty into the idea of dancing again." Brittany informed the other girl helpfully.

Rachel clapped excitedly and looped her arm through Brittany's.

"This is _fabulous_! I cannot wait till Friday." Rachel said, leading Brittany down the hall, towards the student parking lot. "I have not been this excited since Barbra responded to one of my tear inducing e-mails that I sent her. The explained my life story and how I had to overcome the many obstacles of the narrow-minded simpletons of Lima."

Angry shouting rebounded off the walls and all the students looked over to see what was happening.

Brittany spun Rachel around and headed in the other direction. 

"You know what? I think that I parked my car at the other side of the school." Brittany said hastily as she literally dragged the shorter girl away from the commotion.

"_Oh no,_ this is not a photo opportunity, _hijo de putas_!" Brittany sighed sadly and let her arm fall from Rachel's."Pierce!"

Brittany cringed at the amount of volume the Latina used.

Santana Lopez was storming down the hall way in only a towel- hmm, Brittany was sure she had got all of them- with her still wet hair blowing wildly behind her.

"You are so dead! Do you hear me! Dead! I will make sure that your life is completely unlivable!" Santana yelled as she flailed her arms, causing the tightly wrapped towel covering her to slip. She caught it just in time, and readjusted it.

Rachel stood beside Brittany, a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing, but no luck. Rachel let out an obnoxiously loud giggle, and that seemed to trigger the rest of the school. The hall way was full of laughter at the Latina's expense. With one glare from Santana, the laughter quickly died down.

Santana marched right up into Brittany's space. The blonde took an involuntary step back at the half-naked Latina's proximity.

"You will be at my house tonight at seven with my clothes and my cell phone, if you're late..." Santana poked Brittany roughly in the chest. "You will get to meet Lima Height's Welcoming Comitee. And, Honey, they are _not _nice people."

With one last glare, Santana stormed away. The crowd of students stumbled over each other, trying to get out of her way. Santana's look was nothing less than murderous. It was then that Brittany questioned f she had gone a bit far.

Nah.

"I don't understand why she just didn't wait in the changeroom..." Brittany wondered, making Rachel look at her with an aghast expression combined, but also one of that which someone had been thoroughly impressed/

"Clear the halls you mouth breathers! It's starting to smell to much like Axe body spray." Coach Sue yelled.

The students fled in every which direction except for a still motionless Brittany and a nervous Rachel who was tugging on her sleeve.

"You." Sue called, signalling for the tall blonde to come over. Rachel cast Brittany a worried look before saying, "I'll wait for you by your car," And shuffling away, avoiding Brittany's eyes.

"My office, barbie." Sue snapped, pointing to the room to her left.

Brittany swallowed thickly and made her way into the office with Sue right on her tail.

"Take a seat on one of those workout balls." Sue said as she took her seat in an authoritative looking chair. "We wouldn't want you getting fat by sitting."

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows confusedly before doing what she was told.

"First off," Sue pulled a pair of reading glasses out of nowhere and slid them on her face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Um... Brittany S. Pierce... I was there when you showed up at my first gym lesson. You threw a dodge ball at Mr. Wilson and called him an Oompa Loompa."

Sue nodded silently and stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"He does look like one, doesn't he?" She asked herself. "Anyways Barbra-"

"Brittany."

"Do you want to know something odd?" Without waiting for the blonde to respond she continued. "I was sitting here, watching crappy day time television, when one of my co-head Cheerio's ran past my window wearing only a towel. She was also screaming about someone named Pierce."

Sue pulled out a file from under her desk with Brittany's name on it.

"If you knew my name, why did you ask?" Brittany asked, not expecting an answer.

Sue flipped the file open and flipped through it aimlessly.

"You've got quite the record here, missy. And what happened to Ms. Lopez seems right up your ally."

Brittany shrugged, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. She hoped that red stain on the carpet wasn't blood.

"So here's what's happening." Sue tossed Brittany's file in the garbage on the side of the desk. "I really don't like people messing with my Cheerio's. It's not good for me, and it's definitely not good for the people doing the dirty. I have my girl's trained like soldiers. If someone pushes them to the brink of insanity, they'll attack, and I can guarantee the pushers won't be alive for long."

Brittany's mouth gaped like a fish at the woman in front of her. She couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"So, since I don't want to deal with a law suite if Juggers the Clown decides to turn into a serial killer and slowly impale you with toothpicks until you bleed out, I see only one other option. You will join the Cheerio's."

Sue and Brittany's eyes locked, and they stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, until Brittany burst out laughing.

"J-Join the Cheerios?" She laughed incredulously. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"I detect sarcasm in that sentence, and I don't like it." Brittany stopped laughing immediately and looked up at the glaring woman. "That's not the kind of attitude I want from a Cheerio."

"Well maybe that's 'cause I'm not a Cheerio." Brittany responded cheekily. "Besides, I don't know the first thing about cheerleading." Brittany added nonchalantly.

"You will be more like a.. a water girl. There's no way in hell I would let a nobody like you take part in professional routines, the squad would tank. I need you to attend to my Cheerio, you'll fetch them water and dry cleaning, and fallow any orders they or I ask." Sue smirked.

"And if I refuse?" Brittany asked defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think any colleges would like a suspension on your permanent record."

"Suspension? For what?" Brittany asked angrily.

"I'm sure you'd agree that there's enough in here that was brushed off. I know people, barbie. If you know what's good for you, you will take the offer I've given you, and do it with a bright Cheerio smile. Comprende?" Sue asked mockingly.

"What time should I be here tomorrow for?" Brittany asked instead of a direct answer.

"Morning practice starts at six. Don't be late.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Later at the Lopez House...**

"I cannot believe the little, blonde bimbo had the fucking nerve to do that to me! I should've set an example and went all Lima Height on her cocky little ass. She does not know who she's dealing with. I am Santana motherfucking Lopez, and I take shit from nobody! By the time the morning bell rings tomorrow, blondie will be swimming in a pool of her own slushie." Santana fumed as she paced across her room angrily. "Yep, Blue Eyes is going down, and I am going to enjoy every second of creating her personal hell."

Quinn was lounging tiredly on the Latina's bed, filing her nails. She had been watching Santana rant about her neighbour since she found her hiding barely naked in the girl's third floor bathroom. She had told the angry girl repeatedly that she should have just waited for her in the locker room. But no... She just had to roam the halls looking for Pierce and cause a scene. Typical. She had always had a flare for being melodramatic.

"I have to say I'm actually kind of impressed with her." Quinn says nonchalantly, her words causing her to receive a venomous glare from the Latina with smoke coming out of her ears. "What? I like people with a little back bone."

Santana through an empty laugh over her shoulder before turning back to her reflection in the mirror.

"Well that explains why you haven't sealed the deal with Pillsbury Dough Teen." Santana spits out snarkily.

"We promised to leave all discussions involving boys to school. I have better things to do than discuss how incredibly stupid Finn is." Quinn hissed as she slipped her nail file back into her pocket.

"You didn't find him so incredibly stupid when you were slapping the shit out of Man Hands." Santana replied with a smirk. "That, or she's into some kinky shit, and you want to seduce her."

It wasn't even all that clever, but it was still enough to make Quinn snap.

"I do _not _have a crush on RuPaul." Quinn growled.

"And I said nothing of the sort." Santana said, eyeing Quinn curiously. "Damn, Q. You seriously need to take a chill pill, I was kidding."

"No you weren't. You never joke about sex unless it's sex you've had. And that's only because you never enjoy it so you deflect the questions with your weirdly twisted sense of humour." Quinn snapped. "And why am I the one who apparently has a thing for girls? You're the one who is obsessing over the new girl." She said accusingly.

The two girls stared angrily at each other before Santana broke the silence.

"I am _not_ obsessed with her." The Latina denied. "She's the one who broke into the change room while I was in the shower. For all I know, she was the one who was sneaking a peek."

"Please, you pretty much paraded your naked ass in front of her. You probably went to find her so you could give her a free show."

Santana snapped and lunged at the blonde, bringing them both down on her bed. The two wrestled with each other as they swore angrily.

"You slushied Berry on the first day of freshmen year just so you could see which colour bra she was wearing underneath her blouse!"

Quinn hissed angrily and flipped Santana over so that she was pinning her with her arms above her head.

"You always take the longest in the shower room after a practice! You probably lost track of the time staring at all of those naked girls!" Quinn snapped back.

Santana using all of her strength to flip the blonde girl beneath her.

"You drew pornographic pictures of Berry in the girl's wash room, and they were _very _detailed."

"You have a poster of Marissa Etheridge in your locker!" Quinn accused.

"She's a talented lady!" Santana growled defensively. "And I have an inkling that it wasn't Rachel that you were jealous of when she and the overly friendly giant were dating."

"I am not gay, and I can prove it."

"Wha-"

Santana's question was cut off by an angry pair of Fabray lips pressed roughly against her own. Santana hovered above Quinn unmovingly as the blonde moved her lips against hers. She wasn't going to lie, Quinn was ridiculously attractive, and she may or may not have thought about kissing her. And right now the kiss was nice. It didn't have the fairy tale spark or anything, but she could tell that the short haired blonde had had lots of experience.

As soon as it started, Quinn fell back onto the bed with a huff.

"See it's nothing.'

Santana was about to start her interrogation when a soft cough interrupted her.

"Umm..." The two cheerleaders gaze snapped over to a tall blonde standing at Santana's bedroom door in shock. Brittany shifted on the spot uncomfortably before dropping Santana's gym bag by her door. "You're mom let me in. I-I came to drop off your stuff and apologize or whatever." Brittany avoided the Latina's gaze as she slowly started to back out of the room.

"I'll... See you tomorrow morning I guess." Brittany said uncertainly.

Brittany retreated quickly down the hall leaving a terrified Santana and a nervous looking Quinn.

Santana got off of Quinn and placed her head in her hands.

"Fucking shit."

Quinn nodded in agreement.

They were both screwed.

**A/N: Reviews? :)**


	6. Whipped Into Shape

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, nor do I own a Beta or a decent spell check.**

**The only thing I own is the multiple errors and mistakes.**

Brittany pulled into the McKinley student parking lot and cut the ignition. Today was definitely another scorcher, her ass could testify to that considering it was pretty much glued to the leather seats. The blonde let out an audible sigh and checked herself one more time in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She had looked like a complete slob this morning, in her defence it was way earlier than she was used to getting up at. Like it took her half an hour to keep her eyes open without letting them droop and slowly be lulled back into a peaceful sleep. It was already degrading enough to be a water girl for a cheerleading squad, imagine how much worse it would be if she looked like a total wreck while doing so.

Thankfully Coach Sue had agreed to not tell Figgins, letting her avoid a lecture from both him and her mom. She left a note this morning in the kitchen saying that she was going jogging. She knew that her mom isn't going to believe it, she would be sceptical to say the least. Her mom knew how long it took her to wake up. How on earth could she get herself out of bed at five in the morning, much less run around until school started?

Brittany swung the car door open and slowly got out of the last source of coldness she could rely on. The dancer hissed when the hot sun washed over her pale skin, cooking it like a turkey in a slow roasting oven. As soon as she took her few first steps towards the field, she could feel a small bead of sweat moving across her neck and down her back.

"Ugh," Brittany grunted animalistically as she tripped over her flip flops for the umpteenth time since she stepped foot out of her house. "It's too early for this." Understatement.

The sun's glare hit her eye, causing her to wince and cringe away. Ever since from the time she was a little girl and thought it was a bright idea to see how long she could stare at the sun for, her eyes were very sensitive to bright lights.

Brittany slipped on a pair of expensive looking sunglasses that she got from her mother's room while she was sleeping, and slipped them on, shielding her eyes still.

_Note to self; Return Mom's glasses._

Brittany looked over to the football field to see the Cheerios quickly spilling out from their '_super special_' changerooms. God knows how they managed to even jog at this ungodly hour. She let out a deep sigh and shook her head tiredly. They must have been used to this by now. But if Sylvester the Cat tried to make her do any heavy lifting, she'd learn that this Tweety Bird had talons.

The blonde chuckled quietly to herself as she swung her keys loosely around her fingers. In one flawless motion she tossed them in the air, caught with her foot, and kicked the jingling items back into her hand and slipping them back into her jean short pocket. She shuffled her feet along the gravel and started a slow walk over to the bleachers in the horizon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana spread herself across the soft grass with a delicate sigh. She felt as if all the dead weight had been leached out of her body and she was lying on a big puffy cloud of relaxation. There was nothing like watching teen girls suffer at an early hour to perk you up for the rest of the morning. But even the things that use to make her giddy with evil didn't seem to have the same effect it did ever since _she _showed up.

She didn't know what it was exactly that made her want to go all Lima Heights on this girl, but that didn't stop the flames from shooting out of her ears every time she caught a glimpse of her. And after the whole clothes stunt, she wanted nothing more than to put that '_head in the clouds_' blonde in her place. She spent all of last night devising a journal of the blonde in various terrifying positions that would make the script writer of the Saw movies skin crawl.

But there was only one problem that was preventing her from putting any of those plans into action: The Kiss.

It's not like the kiss meant anything, hell no, and even if people didn't believe that she had an entire story planned out. Experimentation. Girls did it all the time, right? Guys thought it was hot and girls understood to some degree, if anything, people finding out about the kiss would only expand her, and Quinn's, popularity amongst the guys.

And then came the self-doubt.

What if people thought she was actually gay? It was a completely ridiculous notion. She's slept with more guys than she could count, but some people are ignorant and idiotic. They would give anything to see her fall face first from the top of the social ladder into the pit of Loserdom.

Ever since that entire fiasco with Ali, she had to rebuild her rep from the ground up. The girl made her soft, and whenever she was around she felt this constant need to protect her and stand by her. That drove her crazy. She wished she didn't have to do that to Ali, but she had a choice, Ali or Popularity, and once Ali defected to the loser side she knew she couldn't have both.

But the past is the past.

Yet it doesn't make her feel less horrible.

"Santana, snap out of it." Quinn hissed into the day dreaming Latina's ear.

Santana's eyes snapped open and her eyes locked with panicked hazel ones, making her heart beat even faster. It was like Quinn's fear was contagious.

Santana pushed herself up into a sitting position. Quinn followed suit.

"We need to talk." Quinn said nervously as she eyes the group of Cheerios who were already starting to stretch. "About the... you know. We didn't have the chance after I bolted from your room, I guess."

Santana rolled her eyes as a deep blush seeped into Quinn's cheeks.

"We _really _don't have to talk about it. It's over and in the past."

Quinn shook her head and grabbed Santana's arm tightly when the girl made a move to get up. She was not about to let the Latina brush this off.

"Do you know how horrific this is for me?" Quinn whispered angrily. "That girl lives next to me. Do you know how scary it is that there's a possibility that Pierce can just come over anytime and spill the beans to my dad? He could kick me out!"

Santana stared at Quinn for a long time before looking away, and lying back down in the grass.

"She won't tell. Don't worry."

"How can you be sure of that?" Quinn snapped. "This is all your fault, you know?"

That caught her attention.

"Me? How the hell did you work up that conclusion, Einstein?" Santana asked incredulously.

"If you weren't so mean to her, she wouldn't have taken all your clothes. No one was supposed to be at your house. She wouldn't have been there if it weren't for you."

Santana's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she stared at the blonde aghast.

"You were the one that kissed me, bitch. That wasn't supposed to happen either."

Santana watched as Quinn sighed defeatedly and covered her face with her hands.

"She's going to tell everyone at school. I know it."

"Don't worry, bitch. I'll make sure she keeps our secret." Santana said with such finality that Quinn almost believed it.

"How?"

"I'll talk to her, she'll listen to me, something bad ass will happen, profit." Santana said with ease. "Now relax, bitch. I''m tired of hearing your whiny ass."

"Can you please stop calling me a bitch?" Quinn huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Santana smirked.

"It's a term of endearment." She replied as she got up off the ground with the help of Quinn.

"Whatever, whore."

"Oooh, I haven't heard that one before." Santana said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" A new voice interjected causing the hair on the back of the two girl's necks to stand up.

Santana and Quinn shifted their bodies towards the no familiar voice that interrupted them. They were caught off guard to say the least.

Brittany stood perfectly posed with one hand placed gently on her hip while the other one leisurely twirled a pom pom in hypnotic circle. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, brushed to one side. She was scantily clad in a pair of ripped short shorts and a loose hanging yellow tank top, accompanied with an odd looking necklace made of wine bottle corks. Her sunglasses were perched at the top of her hairline and her blue eyes flickered back and forth between Santana and Quinn quickly in observation. Santana noticed the barely covered up bags that seemed to accent her ocean blue eyes.

In Santana's opinion the blonde never looked better.

"What are you doing here, Pierce?" Quinn sneered as she got up from the ground, brushing the invisible dirt off her legs and skirt as she did so. "Shouldn't you be out picking flowers or hunting unicorns?"

"Of course not!" Brittany covered her heart mockingly as her eyes widened in false surprise. "That's morally wrong. The Bible says that hunting unicorns will send you straight to hell." She said with a straight face in a matter-of-fact tone.

Quinn's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she tried to figure out if the blonde was serious or not. "No, no it's not." The other blonde said incredulously. "Are you touched in the head or something."

Brittany giggled and shook her head rapidly, her hair swishing around her shoulders. "No_p_e." She replied, popping the P for emphasis. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Chasity Club. The eleventh commandment says that if you hurt a unicorn, God won't be happy."

"There are ten commandment." Quinn said frustratedly.

Brittany smiled mysteriously.

"It's hidden between the lines." She stage whispered in Santana's ear, making the girl snap out of her silent trance and look at the smirking blonde in confusion.

"Enough with your confusion tactics, Pierce." An authoritative voice cut in before Santana had a chance to respond to Brittany. Coach Sue motioned for Brittany to come over, and the blonde reluctantly did so. Brittany waited expectantly for her order while Sue jotted down notes on her clip board. Without looking up from her work she said,"I need you to use your abnormally long legs, and run and get bullhorn. It seems my voice won't be able to carry itself across the field today."

Brittany's eyebrows raised in amusement as she eyed Sue wearily.

"Its right beside you." The blonde informed her, pointing to the object sitting on the bleacher seat to the Coach's right.

"So it seems..." Coach said. "Your point?"

"You just have to bend over, pick it up." Brittany said slowly as if explaining it to a kindergartener.

Sue rolled her eyes.

"I know that, Tweedle Dim. I need to preserve these award winning vocal chords. I'm not risking yelling myself hoarse at these bubble brains today. I will tell you what to say, and _you _can yell at them." Sue explained. When Brittany continued to stand there confused, Sue slammed her hand against the metal seat next to her causing the blonde to jump. "Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to get those walking sacks of hormones attention? Get them over here. And put a little _oomph _into your words. We wouldn't want them going slack, would we?"

Maybe Cheerios wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey, you pathetic excuses of cheerleaders! Get your tightly wound behinds over here now before Coach S finds girls more appreciative of her time!" Okay maybe that was pushing it a little, but it was fun to say.

The girls looked up confused at Brittany yelling at them, but jogged over never the less.

Sue nodded approvingly.

"Not bad for the first try. I knew I picked you for a reason."

"Picked me?"

"Your despicable antics remind me of one young Sue Sylvester. Ruthless, Scheming, Willing to do whatever it takes-" Brittany frowned.

"I'm not really-"

"You're going to make one hell of a water girl, Pierce. Now," Sue clicked her pen and tossed it to Brittany. The blonde caught it between her fingers just in time before it hit her square in the nose. "Let's whip these girls into shape."

Santana, Quinn, and the rest of the Cheerios formed a tightly nit semi-circle around Sue with the two co-captains front and centre. The large group of girls looked at Brittany confusedly while some looked at her with looks of obvious distaste. Everyone waited expectantly for Sue who was now writing on her clipboard again, seemingly oblivious to everyone else presence.

"Um... Coach Sylvester?" A red haired Cheerio that Brittany recognized from her English class raised her hand as she looked at the new blonde out of the corner of her eye. Her nose crinkle as she scoffed in annoyance when the blonde shoot her a wink. Sue looked up at the noise, her eyes challenging for the Cheerio to continue. "Why is the new girl here?" She asked her coach hesitantly as she watched Brittany twirl the pom pom faster and faster to the point it flew off her finger and into the air. Brittany looked up to see where it went, only to have it fall in her face.

"She's my new assistant." Sue said dryly, snatching the offending object off of Brittany's face. "Since Mr. Figgins said we didn't have enough money to spare so that I could get a personal assistant. Ms. Pierce and I came to an agreement-" Brittany scowled noticeably but didn't speak up, "- so now I have someone to refill the water tanks, fetch the dry cleaning, and do all the other stuff I really don't care about."

Brittany watched a slow smirk form across Santana's face. Their eyes lock and Santana's smirk grew wider.

"So she has to do whatever we say?" The Latina asked Sue, not taking her eyes off of the glaring blonde.

"No," Sue got up and shoved the clip board into Brittany's hand before stretching out like a lazy cat. "She has to do what I say. If I don't say it, she doesn't do it. Speaking of which, I am going to go get myself a coffee. B, today's practice is outlined on the board. Make sure you follow it down to the last detail. If you screw up, I'll know."

All the girls, including Brittany, stood there aghast at the Coach's suggesting.

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn started with a forced polite smile. "Why doesn't Brittany go get you the coffee?"

"Because the only person who knows ow to make Sue Sylvester's coffee is Sue Sylvester." Sue said, pointing her thumb directly at herself.

"But-" A nameless girl protested only to cut off by Sue's hand.

"All of you start with five laps of the track." Sue turned to Brittany and gave her a salute. "Good luck, Pierce. You'll need it. Fabray, take the golf cart and whip those fatties into reasonable shape. Tits McGee, go over the game plan with Tweety. I want this place to be a well-oiled machine by the time I'm back."

Brittany and Santana watch the Coach disappear into the horizon while the Cheerios start to make their way around the track, Quinn short on their trail.

"Wow." Santana looked over to Brittany to see the blonde flipping through the practice schedule aimlessly. "There is a lot in here."

"And it's all conditioning." Santana added, meeting Brittany's crystal blue eyes.

Brittany quickly looked away and took a seat in the bleachers, pretending to look over the schedule again.

"It's fine, you know." Brittany rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she tried to grasp for the right words. "I had a friend at my old school. He reminds me a bit of you actually, aside from the part that he's nod a raging bitch." The blonde added as an afterthought. Santana really hoped she'd get to the point because she was confused as fuck.

"He told me some time last year that he was having... feelings for guys the way he should for girls. Carlos went through a rough time too, Santana." Brittany said. "I know it's tough coming to grips with who you are-"

"Hold up." Santana laughed unamusedly. "You think that I'm- that I'm- that I like-" Santana laughed again somewhat hysterically, and Brittany shrunk back from the mad glint in her eye.

"Let me lay it down for you, _puta_." Santana hissed, poking the blonde in the chest as she tried to get up and escape the seemingly crazy Latina's wrath. "You didn't see anything yesterday. What you saw was a little spark of Quinn's curiosity. This is none of your concern or business. I don't know why you have this odd little obsession with me, but it has to stop. Nod if you understand me." Nod. "I am tired of your little white ass popping up wherever I seem to be. I wish you'd move back to whatever back water town you came from. Things were fine here without you. So if I have the sudden desire to ship you in a moving crate to Madagascar, no one here will miss you. Understand?" Nod. "Brilliant. Things will go on as normal, as if nothing happened, and we will go back to whatever the fuck we did before."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Brittany breathed out as she noticed how close the Latina was to her, and so did the Latina.

Santana backed away from Brittany and smoothed out her Cheerios uniform.

"And I am not, or will ever be, a lesbian."

Brittany couldn't stop he mouth from molding into a sly grin.

"Whatever you say, Lezpez."

Santana was about to make a move to slap the blonde when a few dozen pairs of feet came thundering over towards them.

"This isn't over." Santana growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**A/N: Hi! I am so thankful for all the reviews the last chapter got. Who knew that all you had to do was make the main character kiss the enemy. Maybe this story will change into a Quinntana fanfic ;) Nah, just kidding. Happy Valentines day everyone! Can't wait for the Valentines episode of Glee. WE WANT A KISS. Review if you ship Brittana. Tell me why they are the best couple along with your opinions on this chapter. I double dog dare you... O.O**


	7. Stereotypes and Dodgeball

"Dodgeball."

The coach walked across the gym to the container of red, rubber balls and spilt them across the floor. "The name says it all.", he said as he picked one ball of the ground and tossed it to a girl wearing braces. She cringed and held her hands up in front of her to block the oncoming blow, but in the end she only managed to catch the ball in the gut. The ball fell to the floor and rolled back to the coach's feet.

The coach rolled his eyes at the slightly winded girl. "If you get hit," He winded the ball behind his head like a pitcher and launched it at an oblivious boy that was sitting in his wheelchair. The ball impacted with his shoulder, the vibrations sending the glasses flying into his lap, "You're out." The boy flushed and returned the glasses to his face as his embarrassment was rewarded with laughter at his expense.

"Pay attention next time, Abrams." The coach huffed as he picked up another ball. "If you want to avoid being hit, you dodge." He said as he launched the ball at a group of whispering girls who were ignoring the lesson. They shrieked as the ball collided with on of the girl's legs.

Brittany ran into the gym at that moment, struggling to put her hair in a ponytail as she ran. She was about to apologies to the teacher, when a big, red blur came barrelling towards her face. Instinctively, she brought her hands to her face, letting out a relieved sigh when the ball settled securely between her hands.

"And like Ms. Pierce has just kindly demonstrated, if you catch it, the person who had thrown it was out and you can bring another person from your team back in the game." The coach explained.

"Pierce and..." The coach scanned the crowd of students and nodded his head absently. "Dean. You two ladies are captains."

A lean girl with shoulder length brown hair stepped forward and smirked at Brittany. The blonde's eyes narrowed instinctively at the other girl. The corner of the other girl's mouth quirked at the challenge she saw in Brittany' eyes. She gestured around the room and muttered a quiet, "Ladies first."

The blonde had only spoken to Charlotte Dean once in the entire week. The exchange went something like this;

"_You're new?" The girl asked with a audible Canadian accent._

"_That, or I've been invisible for the entire year." Brittany replied._

_Charlotte clucked her tongue, wearing an odd look that Brittany didn't recognize. The dark haired girl eyed her up and down before saying, "Just what this school needed. Another blonde that's willing to spread her long, tan legs for about anyone who'd ask."_

_Brittany's face quickly turned to one of outrage. Before the blonde could say anything, Charlotte smirked and jogged off towards a group of guys who had seemed to be watching the pair intently._

Brittany observed the crowd curiously. She had never been captain of anything, she had no idea what to do. At her old school, people were picked by personal attachments like friendship. But by the venomous looks that some of the girls were giving Charlotte, Brittany figured that both her and the other girl were on even grounds.

There were the obvious choices, the jocks. She spotted a few guys that she had often seen walking down the hall with the infamous Letterman jackets, along with a tall girl that wandered the halls, holding her basketball like it was a security blanket. Then there were the quiet kids that she had often seen Charlotte talking to, the boys with their eyes trained intently at the ground with their hands in their short pockets. There was no way of deducting whether they were exceptional at sports or not.

And lastly there were the poor choices. Mainly Artie Abrams the wheelchair boy and a girl named Becky with Down Syndrome.

Brittany herself wasn't exactly a super star athlete, but she was flexible and agile, and her real father used to spend afternoons with her playing catch.

She turned to Charlotte who was waiting patiently to make her first pick.

"Why don't you go first?" Brittany offered, watching as the eyebrows on Charlotte's head danced close to her hairline.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Adrian."

A boy with bright red hair that was leaning against the wall looked up at his name and nodded quietly, moving to stand next to Charlotte.

"I choose..." Brittany bit her tongue as she scanned the room once again.

"Lopez, you're late."

Brittany's eyes flitted over to the Latina who was mumbling angry to herself as she walked right past the coach as if he hadn't spoken.

"Santana."

Santana looked to Brittany as if she had grown an extra head.

"What, Pierce?"

Brittany flashed a toothy grin before gesturing to the ball in her hand.

"You're on my team."

The statement was greeted with various giggles as Santana flushed a deep colour that was barely hidden by her tan.

The Latina looked around the room confusedly before moving to stand next to Brittany.

"What the hell is your angle?" Santana whispered harshly in Brittany's ear.

Brittany felt tingles ripple down her spine when Santana's hot breath hit her neck.

"I want to win for once." Brittany muttered back, causing the Latina to step back with a surprised but cocky look on her face.

Brittany could here Charlotte snort from next to them and say, "Been here only a week and she's already starting to acquire the signature McKinley ego. When should we be expecting the spawn of one of our beloved jocks, blondie?"

"Why don't you shut your enormous trap, Charlie?" Santana snapped back much to Brittany's surprise. Why was she defending her?

Charlotte flushed a deep colour at the shortened version of her name.

"I should warn you, hun." Charlotte turned to Santana then back to Brittany. "Lopez tends to be a little more friendly with her friends than she probably should." She said, earning a chuckle from her friend Adrian.

Santana lunges for the other girl, but Brittany catches onto her arms and moves to hold her back from around her waist. Santana was definitely stronger than she looked.

Santana's rapid cursing in Spanish was quickly interrupted by three quick blasts from the coaches whistle.

"Ladies! Hurry it up with the team choosing! Less fighting, more choosing!"

Charlotte blew a kiss to the murderous looking Latina before quickly choosing an unfamiliar jock.

Brittany stiffened again when she felt Santana's breath back on her neck.

"We must crush her. Pick Lennie." She said gesturing to a jock who was currently picking his nose. Both girls sneered in disgust.

"Ooh! Oooh! Pick me!" The Down Syndrome girl yelped excitedly as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"Come on, Pierce. Lennie may be an idiot, but he dominates at this game." Santana assured her, squeezing the blonde's shoulder tightly. "You said you wanted to win, right?"

"Becky." Brittany announced. Students mumbled around her confusedly as Becky squealed excitedly and ran to Brittany, enveloping the blonde in a quick hug.

"Whooh! Let's kick some ass!"

"I'd like a minute with the team captain." Santana interjected before pulling Brittany out of Becky's arm and whispering in her ear, "What the fuck are you doing? She can hardly play!"

Brittany pouted and looked at a beaming Becky before replying, "She's so happy though..."

"Either way, we need to pick Len-"

"Lennie and George!" Charlotte called out before Santana could finish. Brittany watched sheepishly as Santana clenched her fingers together and shot Brittany a venomous look.

Santana growled as a slightly smaller boy dragged Lennie by the arm towards Charlotte's group.

"You can't pick twice in a row." Brittany protested.

"Well I thought the point was to go faster." Charlotte said with her eyebrow raised challengingly.

"It's on."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The teams were quickly divided after that, and much to Santana's (and somewhat Brittany's) disappointment, their team was way weaker compared to Charlotte's. Having Becky and Artie Abrams was difficult enough, but the other girl seemed to stack the teams so that she had most of the jocks.

Brittany watched bemusedly as the Latina danced across the dividing line on the balls of her feet, hurling insults at the other team, occasionally making obscene hand gestures at them. Becky was spinning in a circle in the middle of their side, oblivious to her surroundings, Artie was giving the girl with braces a ride on his lap across the gym, and the gossiping girls were huddled together in the corner.

They were _so _screwed.

Brittany looked across the room at Charlotte who seemed to be taunting Santana. The latina growled angrily and kicked a red ball across the gym, narrowly missing the head of one of the boys standing next to the smirking girl. He scowled and brushed himself off before tossing a glare in Santana's direction.

"I've never played this game of dodging balls before. How do you play?" A boy with a thick Irish accent asked as he sidled next to her.

Brittany nodded to herself as if thinking about it. She shoved a ball into his arms.

"Don't die." She said sweetly.

The boy swallowed nervously and his eyes widened in fear.

Santana chose that moment to walk over.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of the Irish boy and scoffed.

"Beat it, Leperchaun. I need to talk to Britts."

_Britts?_

The boy looked hesitant to leave, but once his gaze connected with Santana's angry one, he scampered off with his tail between his legs.

"What's the game plan, blondie?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Santana POV**

She absolutely detested Charlotte Dean with all of her heart. She wanted her to jump down a canyon where she would never be able to hear that annoying accent of her's. The girl had the ability to make her boil up to the brink of her wanting to drown the girl in a vat of maple syrup. The only person who has the ability to drive her more crazy is...

Brittany.

The blonde was way to bubbly and optimistic, it made her want to puke up rainbows. She may have only been here a week, but in no way was Santana willing to change her opinion. She didn't know what was going through the other girl's mind when she pulled out the "Gay is Okay." crap with her. And forgive her if she sounds paranoid, but this blonde was sneaky and a hint evil. Brittany had the ability to crush her like a bug. She just hoped that the blonde didn't know that.

And now for once, they were on the same team. No matter how many time she thought that, it didn't sound any less wrong.

Maybe Brittany wanted to do some weird bonding shit.

_Wanky..._

"Shut up." She muttered to herself.

"And now you're talkin' to yourself. Just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder."

Santana hissed under her breath.

Charlotte laughed at her expression as she moved to lean against the wall.

"You know, it's only a matter of time before people start noticing you checking out the new blonde piece of ass. What? Is she your new Ali replacement or something, eh?" She asked as she cast a fleeting look at Brittany who was dribbling a dodgeball nonchalantly.

Let the trash talking begin.

"The more you talk, the more I want to rearrange your manish looking face to look more feminine, Charlie." Santana said sweetly, a smirk forming on her face as she watched Charlotte turn an unattractive colour of red."But that would be doing you a favour."

"I am going to enjoy ripping you a new one, Hopez." Charlotte hissed at Santana.

"What happened to that northern hospitality your people keep talking about, Charlie? Is that igloo no longer being able to fit you _tens _of siblings." Santana mocked.

"_Un_: I only have one brother. _Deux_: I lived in Ontario for godsakes not Nunavut, I have a normal house!" Charlotte snapped.

Santana blinked a few times confusedly.

"Nuna- What? Sorry, speak English." She suggested mockingly.

"_Oh, _that's rich coming from you, Slutty Dora. You go off in random Spanish all the time, _tu faites pas de sens_!" Charlotte yelled, waving her arms around comically.

"It's English or French, honey. Frenglish is not a language."

Charlotte growled exasperatedly before turning on her heal and jogging off towards a group of guys that had been staring at the two with their mouths gaping.

Santana sauntered off towards Brittany who was talking with some other new kid that got here shortly before her.

She could feel her eyes roll at the sight of the boy.

_Really, who gave him those shorts? And that impish looking smile is really off putting._

"Beat it leprechaun, I need to talk to Britts." Santana said, the nickname rolling off her tongue involuntarily.

She shot him his best 'get the fuck out glare' that sent him scurrying away like an Irish cockroach.

"What's the game plan, blondie?"

_Charlie is a dead bitch._

"Well... when one tends to play dodgeball they try to avoid getting hit." Brittany said, condescension lacing her words.

Santana rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm not an idiot." Santana huffed. "But may I suggest something?"

"Am I going to regret not taping your mouth shut?" Brittany shot back.

"I say we get Charlie out as quick as possible." Santana said, disregarding Brittany's previous statement.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to try and get George and Lennie out first?" Brittany said as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Trust me, my freakishly tall amigo." Santana said as she watched the other team huddle at the other side of the gym. "Between the basket ball giraffe girl and Charlie the Eskimo, they have the ability to tear this place apart. Let me just say, I'm a beast at this game and you're lucky you have me on your team."

"Well, by the looks of it, Charlotte wouldn't have picked you to be on her team if she was being held at gunpoint." Brittany clucked her tongue thoughtfully. "What's her deal with you, anyways?"

Santana shrugged.

"She was a loser ever since she moved here. I'm a cheerleader, and she's a hockey playing freak. It's the natural order of things."

"No wonder people hate you so much..." Brittany muttered under her breath.

Santana felt an unfamiliar pit of nausea grow in the bottom of her stomach at the blonde's words. It felt as if this girl who she knew for less than a week, had the power to tare her down with one sentence that wasn't even meant for her ears, and she didn't even know why it bugged her so much

"Huh?" Santana said, pretending as if she hadn't heard in the first place.

"I said 'That's too bad'." Brittany lied through her teeth. "Oh look, the game's starting!"

She excitedly ran towards the wall that her entire team was touching as the coach lined the red rubber balls. Santana sighed to herself and went to stand next to her.

"One... Two... Three!"

A sharp whistle signalled the game beginning. Instead of running to the front to grab a ball, Santana hung back to watch the chaos of the first onslaught. While some of the people who didn't get a ball started to quickly run back, those who did grab hold of one started firing them at the defenceless players. Santana watched in awe as she watched Brittany twist and turn as numerous balls of rubber were fired mercilessly at her.

_So this was Charlotte's strategy? They're trying to get Brittany out..._

But it didn't appear to be working at all. The blonde spun and jumped over any obstacle that was thrown her way, literally. It was almost artistic the way she did it. Her movements reminded Santana of a professional dancer, fluid and graceful. It was as if she could watch this girl move forever.

"Santana!"

She didn't have time to blink when a dodgeball collided with the side of her head. She felt her legs crumple from underneath her and her head smacking into the gym's hardwood floor. She could see white lights dance across her eyes as she watched various sneakers running towards. She felt her eyelids flutter as a cold hand gripped at her shoulder gently and turn her over. Did the gym always have ceiling fans? The bright lights were starting to hurt her eyes, but they were quickly forgotten when a pair of shocking blue eyes entered her.

_Blue... Like the ocean... I always wanted to see the ocean..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stand back, give her some space." Brittany shouted.

Her words held so much authority that everyone, including the gym teacher, took at least two steps back.

"Is she okay?" Charlotte spoke up. Her face was completely blank and her tone held no sound of caring, but Brittany saw the worry in the corner of her eyes.

"Why? Do you actually care? Or do you just not want to pay for her hospital bill?" Brittany spat out as she got to her feet.

To her own, and everyone else's, shock, the blonde pushed Charlotte backwards. The brunette stumbled but quickly regained her balance. She looked at the blonde, aghast. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but everyone was distracted by a loud groan.

Brittany swooped down to help Santana support herself as she got up clutching her head.

"_Ay dios_, where's the truck?" Santana groaned as she lent against Brittany's shoulder. "I'm going to sue that bastard."

"Stop being so dramatic, Lopez." Brittany grunted as she pulled Santana up to her feet so that all her weight wasn't on the blonde's shoulder. "You'll be fine once we get you to the nurse."

"No, no nurse." Santana muttered, standing stock straight. "I'm good."

"You sure?" Charlotte piped up from somewhere behind them.

"Well if you're fine, I have some place to be." Brittany said, walking off towards the change room.

She grabbed her jeans from her locker just as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**RBB: Remember, everyone's going to be here after school. DON'T TELL ANYONE! The football players need to keep up their reputation.**

**It's Brittany Bitch: I'll see you then ;)**

**A/N: Yeah, you guys are the best. I love you loving me! I'm sorry if you guys don't like OC's, but I promise, Charlotte will be as if she were any other character on the show. Why is she Canadian? Because Canada is awesome, that's why. I apologize for all errors! Keep the reviews coming!**

**PS: I deducted that On My Way was the most depressing Glee episode ever, and I decided that ten minutes into watching it. Rachel and Finn's wedding is stupid. I feel horrible for Karofsky. And the flash forward almost made me cry. And Quinn, of course something shitty had to happen to her since things were going so well.**

**SPOILER: There have been leaked photos of Quinn in a wheelchair along with Artie : SPOILER**


	8. Good Luck With That

Brittany knocked on the Berry Resident's front door quickly before immediately shoving her hands back into her pockets. The warm weather had been replaced with the freezing cold over night apparently and she quickly decided that she preferred the blistering heat.

A frozen cloud emitted from Brittany's mouth as she let out a long sigh, tapping her foot impatiently against Rachel's porch. She huffed once again as she rung the door bell, it chimed an unfamiliar tune that buzzed annoyingly in the blonde's ears.

Said ears visibly perked up as she overheard hushed whispers and stomping from the other side of the door. Brittany rocked on the back of her heels when Rachel's familiar voice scolded someone quietly.

Brittany knocked loudly against the door again once it was apparent that no one was answering anytime soon.

"Rachel." She called, cringing when a harsh gale of wind rustled her hair, causing goosebumps to trail down her spine. "Open up, I know you're there."

Brittany brushed blonde locks away from her eyes and mouth before saying, "This isn't funny."

She heard rapid whispering from inside, making her roll her eyes at the occupants inside.

"What's the password?" She heard a boy call from inside, accompanied by Rachel's audible scoff.

"What password?" Brittany asked confusedly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kurt!" Rachel hissed as she swatted the neatly groomed boy on the shoulder. "We don't have a password!"

Kurt rubbed his shoulder gingerly before sneering at the shorter girl.

"Rachel!" He mocked back in the same tone before his face turned serious. "What if this girl has been abducted by some jocks and is being forced to show them our new sanctuary?"

Rachel's spine shoots up like a been stalk at the thought. Would Brittany really betray them?

"Ugh, you two are ridiculous." Mercedes groaned as she pushed her way past the squabbling duo. "I think y'all need to be tested."

Kurt pursed his lips and straightened his barely wrinkled, but very expensive, navy blue blazer. He narrowed his eyes at the larger girl as she made her way to open the door.

"I will have you know that my sanity is completely intact, no thanks to Berry's constant rambling and your hideous leopard print hoodie." Kurt scoffed, pinching the cheap material before rubbing his hand against his dress pants as if the article of clothing was infected. "If we're going to be meeting and spending more time together, I'm afraid you'll have to go shopping for a wardrobe that doesn't look like you went diving in the Target bargain bin."

Mercedes jaw dropped and she rounded on the boy, her eyes lit furiously.

"You best be taken that back, Hummel." She said as she poked him sharply in the shoulder.

"Come on, Rachel. It's cold out here!" Brittany yelled, knocking angrily against the door causing Kurt to jump and clutch his heart.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she swung open the door, revealing a chattering Brittany who was rubbing her bear arms. The blonde shouldered her way through the small crowd gathered near the front entrance.

"A-About t-t-time!" Brittany said as she kicked off her shoes. "Th-that was n-not funny."

"I beg to differ." Kurt snickered as he pointed to Brittany's dishevelled hair. "Forget about me and Berry, your _hair _needs drastic therapy."

Brittany combed her fingers through her hair angrily.

"Okay, okay," Rachel started as she rested her hand against Brittany's shoulder in case she needed to hold the fuming blonde back. "Why don't we all go down stairs and all get to know each other?"

Mercedes shrugged as she grabbed Kurt's shoulder, much to his protest, and dragged him downstairs. Rachel looped her arm with Brittany and followed the two divas.

"I am so sorry about that. None of us really left the glee club on the best of terms." Rachel grimaced. "But this is the perfect opportunity to catch up with each other."

Brittany smiled nervously. She had to admit, that she was a bit nervous about meeting the infamous glee club.

When the four got downstairs, Kurt aligned his stripped tie and strode over to an oddly dressed boy wearing a similar outfit. The boy wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, causing the boy to visibly brighten. Mercedes stood around awkwardly until a gothic Asian girl who was sitting on a boy's lap, who Brittany recognized as Artie from gym class, and waved Mercedes over.

"Everyone." Rachel called out. "I think we should all get in a circle and introduce ourselves once again."

Brittany watched as a bunch of grumbling teens moved to make a circle. Brittany sat between Rachel and Mike, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well," Rachel beamed and clapped excitedly. "I'll start us off. Firstly; Welcome to our first annual, underground glee club meeting. My name is Rachel Berry and I like singing, dancing, and musical theatre. Since the old club disbanded I have been practising my dancing and vocals. Obviously."

Rachel shouldered the tall boy next to her, causing him to jolt out of his daze.

"Oh- oh yeah!" Finn yelped. "My name is Finn Hudson and I like... I like-"

Rachel smiled encouragingly and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh! I like sports, mainly football, I guess. Sine glee club stopped happening I've been dating my girlfriend and playing football." He grinned as he scratched the back of his neck.

"My name's Sam Evans." The large lipped boy introduced. "I play football too, and I was never in the club long, but I wish I was. It seemed fun."

"My name is Matt." A large boy mumbled.

The group waited expectantly for him to finish, but when he didn't say anything, Rachel laughed awkwardly.

"Next." She barked.

"M-M-M-My n-name is Tina." The gothic Asian stuttered. "I like d-drawing and v-vampire novels, and I haven't b-been doing much since g-glee club." She paused and cast a sideways glance at Artie. "B-But I miss it a lot, and I'm glad we're all b-back together again."

"Yo, dawgs. I'm Artie." The wheel chair bound boy flashed a smile at the group as he waved shyly. "I like tech, filming, and directing. Since the glee club ended I've been working on this new film that I hope to have finished by college."

Brittany caught the boy's eyes and smiled encouragingly, causing him to turn a deep shade of scarlet and duck his head.

"Sup, I'm Puck." He said as he tilted his head in greeting and lounged against the front of the sofa. "I like chicks and I've been doing my own thing since we all left."

"Hey y'all, Mercedes Jones. I am one of the best voices in this," She paused as she examined the group with apparent distaste. "_Club_. And what have I been doing since you last saw me? None of your damn business."

"I think I'm too talented to be here too." A nasally voice emitted from the girl who was dangling upside down from the small stage near the back of the room. "Ooh! My name is Sugar Motta and I am not a mob daughter!"

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as the rest of the group shuffled away from the oblivious girl.

"Hello, lovely people." Kurt announced, actually standing up to address the small group gathered in the basement. "I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I am perfectly happy to say that I have been well since my well-deserved transfer to Dalton Academy, which also happened to be the best decision of my life. I am now on the student-board that directs the Dalton Academy Warblers, one of the best show choirs in the state."

A boy dressed in a similar uniform jumped to his feet besides Kurt and squeezed the taller boy's shoulder.

"Hey guys, some of you might remember me from when I came to visit Kurt last year. I'm Blaine." He introduced with a large smile, that Brittany thought that couldn't fit on his face. "I enjoy singing and anything to do with music. I'm also one of the few students in charge of the Warblers."

"Yeah, what are they doing here?" Artie asked as he raised his hand.

"Kurt overheard me talking to Rachel about it on the phone." Finn mumbled.

"Which is perfectly fine!" Rachel added to stop anyone from being offended. "We're taking all members, of course."

Kurt cast a tight-lipped smile at the group as he brushed his short bangs away from his eyes with a flamboyant wave of his hand.

"You need _some _talent after all."

Rachel forced a smile at Kurt before addressing the group.

"Okay then, now that we're do-"

"Wait!" Brittany shouted, louder than she intended, and blushed. "You, uhm, you forgot Mike."

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes widened in understanding as he turned to the boy who was sitting cross legged next to Brittany. "I apologize Michael, I completely forgot about you."

Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said humorously. "You all know me, we should just get to the singing."

"Fantastic idea!" Kurt enthused. "I have the perfect opening number to start us off!"

Kurt bounded towards the stage and took the microphone off the stand. He coughed loudly and prodded Sugar with his foot, signalling her to clear the stage.

"Hey, Mike." Brittany whispered to the Asian boy while Kurt practised a few scales. "You're like really quiet. Like... a ninja."

"Well," He lent closer to Brittany and held a finger to his lips. "I do have mad skills in Mortal Combat."

Brittany giggled and swatted Mike's shoulder.

She was about to add something when Kurt started to sing an unfamiliar tune. No one seemed to recognize it either, except for Rachel who was positively fuming. All that Brittany knew was that Kurt was apparently the greatest star, and that he was indeed, very talented.

When he stopped singing, he was greeted with respectful applause.

"Dude..." Brittany looked at the feminine boy in awe. "Did you know that your teeth totally disappear when you sing?"

The question was answered by chuckling from the group and Kurt rolling his eyes. The laughter was interrupted by a barely contained squeal from Rachel.

"You- You-" Rachel's hands were shaking wildly and her face turned a deep red. Brittany was afraid that the smaller girl was about to explode. "You sang Barbra Streisand... _MY _Barbra Streisand! That was completely inconsiderate of you! You don't see me singing songs by _your_ idols!"

"R-Rachel calm down." Tina said slowly, hoping to defuse the livid girl.

"I will not calm down! Aren't any of you going to stick up for me?" She didn't wait for anyone to answer. "Fine! You know what? I'll be upstairs till someone comes to apologize!"

Rachel turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs, leaving the room very quiet.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn called as he ran up after her.

"It's good to know that some things never change." Mercedes said dryly.

"So... Who wants to sing next?" Kurt said.

Brittany watched as the group's attention was quickly diverted.

A familiar ping drifted into Brittany's ears causing her hand to reflexively go to her phone.

**Unknown Number:**

**Thanks for everything in gym – S**

Brittany felt tiny little butter flies inside her stomach. She scowled to herself and immediately squashed the unwelcome feeling.

**How did you get this number?**

Brittany quietly ducked out of the room and up the stairs while the group was distracted over fighting for the microphone.

"Rachel!" Brittany called out to the empty room and was met with no answer.

"_**PING!"**_

**You'd be surprised how much Jewfro knows and how easily it is to bribe me ;) -S**

"Come on, Rachel. Talk to me, I know you're here somewhere!"

The door bell chimed causing Brittany to sigh frustratedly and stride to the door. In the distance she heard thundering footsteps from behind her.

**I don't know if that is impressive or scary.**

**See you tomorrow -S**

**Tomorrow's Saturday?**

**I know -S**

Brittany shot the text as she answered the door distractedly.

"Don't get the-" Kurt shouted, but the noise died out quickly when Brittany swung open the door. "Door..."

Quinn stood at the door awkwardly, freezing her butt of in her cheerios uniform, holding a plate covered in tinfoil.

"Uhm... what are you doing here?" Brittany asked as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

"This is why we should have gotten a password." Kurt huffed, crossing his arm across his chest.

"I came here," Quinn paused and looked at the small group behind the other blonde suspiciously before continuing. "T-to apologize to Rachel. I felt really bad that I didn't apologize sooner for what I did. So I brought some of those 'I am sorry cookies' to her as a formal Fabray apology."

"What are you all doing here?" Quinn asked slowly as she ducked under Brittany's arm and set the platter of cookies on the coffee table. "Berry never had this many friends before."

"We're not her friends." Kurt said nonchalantly as he resumed filing his nails.

"We're a secret glee club." Sugar said as she smacked her gum loudly. "But don't tell anyone, our reps would go down the toilet.

Brittany internally face-palmed.

"Sugar." Artie hissed, signalling for the girl to shut up.

Quinn cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her newly acquired information.

"Oh god, that is honestly the stupidest thing I've heard since Finn told me he saw our lord and saviour on his sandwich."

"Well your boy toy doesn't find it so stupid." Mercedes said as she pointed upstairs.

The group hushed and listened carefully.

Brittany heard the faint sound of Rachel sobbing quietly, along with a more masculine tone hushing her gently.

Brittany held her breath as she watched Quinn stiffen and her eyes glint madly.

Quinn turned on her heel and made a beeline for the stairs. Brittany followed shortly behind her, ready to defend Rachel if Quinn decided to get violent again.

The other blonde stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs, causing Brittany to slam her toe against the step she was currently on and swearing silently.

Quinn turned to Brittany, wearing a smile that made Brittany doubt the short-haired blonde's sanity.

"You know what?" Quinn started as she sat at the top of the stairs, Indian style. "I am tired of Finn acting more like Rachel's boyfriend, when in reality, he's actually mine."

"I am just going to wait here until they come out, and then dump his sorry ass. Humiliating him into Berry never wanting to be with him again."

Brittany blinked confusedly.

"And you think that will work?" Brittany laughed incredulously. "I don't think you're half as scary as you think you are."

Quinn stood up and brushed non-existent dust off her Cheerio's skirt.

"Fine. The I guess I'll have to do it front the entire student body then." Quinn sneered. "And I'll let everyone know about your stupid club to. You'll be ruined, all of you."

Brittany smiled and patted Quinn's shoulder.

"Good luck with that."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'm going somewhere with this. Reviews are like candy! XD**

**P.S How would you guys like a S and B weekend?**


	9. You're Amazing Just The Way You Are

**I own nothing but the mistakes... Sad face.**

The Pierce-Morgan family sat around the kitchen table quietly. Brittany's mother watched the blonde girl out of the corner of her eye as she slowly bit into a piece of her omelet. She caught Paul's cautious glance across the table and nodded twice. The man cleared his throat and placed his silverware on the table.

"So..." Paul dragged out the word awkwardly when Brittany didn't look up from her plate. "This is nice. Our first weekend in Lima. Don't you think so, Jen?"

The sun streaming in from the kitchen window reflected off of Paul's blindingly white teeth as he grinned at Jen.

The only sign of acknowledgement he got in return was the corner of the older woman's mouth quirking up.

"Odd weather we're having lately. It was freezing yesterday, and now it seems as if it's perfect tanning weather." Paul chuckled.

"Well, I was thinking that me and you could go do something today, Brittany." Paul said happily. "Since your mother's going into the city to buy some more furniture, I was thinking that you and I could go catch a movie. Or we could go out for dinner possibly?"

Brittany cringed inwardly at the thought of spending the entire day with Paul. His idea of bonding was non-stop awkward conversations. Well, to her they were awkward. Paul on the other hand, had this oblivious air about him that allowed him to talk for hours without realizing he was annoying everyone. Brittany had now fondly named this behaviour as 'Rachel Berry Syndrome'. And really, the only difference between the two was that Brittany genuinely liked Rachel.

"As fun as that sounds, I already have plans." Brittany forced a smile at her parents as she got up from the table. "I was thinking of going for a jog around the block, then I was going to check out to see if there was any studio space that was free. I need to start practising dancing again."

Brittany knew that playing the dancing card would buy her mother any day. She flashed her mother a charming smile as Jen patted her hand encouragingly.

"It's about time that you started getting your act together. Maybe next week you can call Carlos down here so that you'd have someone to dance with." Jen offered, causing Brittany's smile to get wider at the thought of seeing her friend again so soon. "You can always spend time with Paul some other day."

Brittany walked around the table and hugged her mother from behind, kissing the top of Jen's head. "Thanks, mom." She says as she bounded to her room to get changed.

The tall blonde quickly slipped into a pair of jogging sweatpants and a yellow tank top before jogging out the door, avoiding anymore social contact with her mother and step-dad.

Brittany jogged around town, subconsciously mapping out the area for when she went out jogging next time. After twenty minutes she stopped to take a breather at the bus stop near the towns only 7-11. She adjusted the buds from her headphones so that they were secure. She absolutely hated stopping a workout because of them slipping out. She once considered exercising without them, but she was a dancer. It was like a second nature moving to the sound of music in the back round.

A few minutes later Brittany felt the familiar ache in her calves that she yearned for. It may sound ridiculous to anyone else, but there was nothing that Brittany liked more than the signs that her body was getting pushed to it's limits. Her mother told her that she felt the same when she was younger, and that's why they were such skilled dancers and athletes. But the younger blonde didn't much care for being talented, all she cared about was having fun and learning new things.

"If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it. Uh-uh oh, Uh-Uh, uh oh." Brittany sang under her breath as she kept the beat with each step she jogged.

"Brittany, watch out!"

Brittany's head whipped around in search of the source that made the noise. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the bike that was sprawled across the sidewalk. She brought her arms up to her face to protect it from smashing into the pavement. When she hit the ground, the length of her arm dug into the rocky surfaces. A ripple of pain shot up Brittany's arm, causing her to let out a tiny yelp.

Brittany groaned under her breath as she braced her hands on the ground to get herself up. She heard the faint sounds of footsteps jogging up behind her.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of put my bike there." A young boy rushed out as he pulled the bike onto the grass before running up to the blonde and grabbing her shoulder. "I am so, _so _sorry!"

"Move it, kid!" A familiar voice growled out, lightly shoving the terrified boy out of the way. Santana flashed the boy a look, making the boy pale and jump on his bike, peddling away as if a herd of angry unicorns were on his tail. "Are you okay, B?" Santana asked, her voice instantly turning more gently.

Brittany grunted quietly and got to her feet, flinching when she saw the long red cuts running up her arms.

"_Shit_." Santana swore under her breath. "Come on, I have some a first aid kit in my car."

As much as Brittany wanted to protest, her arm really stung and she would give anything to make it stop. So the blonde let herself be dragged over to an expensive looking car parked in the 7-11 parking lot.

Santana wordlessly motioned for the blonde to sit on the hood of the car before heading around to the back of the car. Brittany looked after her curiously as she hopped onto the hood of the car.

The Latina popped the trunk and soon returned with a white case. She pulled out a gauze and started to gently wipe the blood off of Brittany's arms, being sure to avoid the cuts.

"It seems that we're always getting hurt around each other, huh?" Santana joked with a tiny smile, hoping to get a reaction out of the emotionless blonde in front of her as she continued cleaning the blood. When Brittany scoffed under her breath, Santana chuckled. "Um... This might sting a little."

Santana unscrewed the cap off a tiny bottle filled with a brown liquid. She slowly poured the substance onto a white cotton ball.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked nervously as she looked into the blonde's scared blue eyes.

Brittany nodded shortly and extended her arms in front of her. Santana examined the taller girl with her eyes tightly shut together and her tense shoulders. The Latina let out a slow calming breath and moved the damp cotton ball along the length of the cut. Brittany's reaction was immediate. Her eyes flew open and her legs slammed against the car. Santana had to forcibly hold the arms still to keep them from being yanked out of the grasp. The blonde whimpered in protest, causing Santana's heart to bleed a little.

"Sorry, sorry." Santana muttered, her brow scrunching in concentration. "It's almost over. I just need to clean the other arm."

Brittany nodded once again and held out the other arm without another sound. Santana slowly brushed her fingers along the top of Brittany's cut. The blonde felt as if a jolt of electricity was running up and down the length of the arm Santana had just touched.

The tingly feeling that Santana's touch had generated was soon replaced with the burning feeling of the liquid against her cuts. Brittany bit her tongue sharply at the sensation until she felt blood trickling in her mouth. Soon both of her arms had the same dull pain throbbing in it. She looked at the Latina who was now scrambling inside her kit again.

"Why do you even have that thing with you?" Brittany asked so quietly that Santana had to look at her to be sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Oh, my dad is a doctor. He's really paranoid about accidents. He taught me all the ins and outs of first aid when I was a kid." Santana explained as she pulled out a roll of bandages. "After my mom left he's been working at the hospital more often."

She grabbed Brittany's hand so that she could extend Brittany's left arm. Brittany didn't even notice when she wrapped her fingers around tan ones, until Santana coughed awkwardly and pulled her hands away. The Latina smiled quickly at the blonde, and started to wrap the bandages around both arms tightly.

"Uh... what do your parents do?" Santana asked as she checked to make sure the bandages were secure.

"My mom is a business executive and my dad is-Was" The blonde said, quickly correcting herself. "In the military."

"Oh." Santana said quietly, not ready to probe into the blonde's business. "Well, you're all good."

Brittany looked down at her bandaged arms and was pleasantly surprised that the stinging in her arms was barely noticeable.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Brittany said.

She hopped off the hood of the car and flexed her arms gently as she tested the bandages security.

"Thanks for helping me out, I guess." Brittany said to Santana. "I should be heading home now."

"Wait!" Santana called out before Brittany could get to far. "Do you want to go get something to eat maybe? I know this nice Italian place near here."

"Umm..." Brittany picked her brain for any excuse to not go but she came up with nothing. "I can't see why not."

Santana's face lit up.

"Great! Hop in." Santana said as she opened the car door and slipped into the driver's seat.

Brittany looked to the heavens and groaned as she made her way to the other side of the car.

_Great, now I'm stuck on a pity dinner with one of the biggest bitches of McKinley. I should of taken up Paul's offer._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow, this place looks pretty expensive for Lima standards." Brittany mused as she exited the car.

Santana laughed loudly at that.

"Yeah, Bread Stix is the hottest restaurant in Lima. Also the only one that's not a chain." Santana chuckled. "I haven't been here in ages."

"Why not?"

"Oh! Uh," Santana giggled awkwardly as the two entered the building. "I guess I never had anyone to go with. I don't really like eating alone. And Quinn is allergic to most Italian food so..."

Brittany nodded silently in understanding. But she couldn't deny that she was a bit confused. Santana seemed like one of those girls that could get anyone to go to dinner with her.

"Table for two, please." Santana said politely to the elderly hostess, causing Brittany's eyebrows to raise in astonishment at the Latina's manners.

"Right this way, ladies." The woman said as she grabbed to menus out from the stand. "And it's nice to see you again. You haven't been here in a while, Santana."

"It's nice to see you too, Gladice." Santana responded brightly as the two girls followed the woman through the dining area.

"Who's your new friend, Santana?" Gladice asked with a wide smile at Brittany that made the girl blush.

"This is Brittany. Her family moved here last week." Santana introduced.

"Well let's hope Santana brings you here more often. We need as much business as we can get." Gladice laughed as she patted Santana's shoulder fondly. "Your server will be here shortly."

Santana waved as the elderly woman made her way back to the front podium. When the Latina turned back she noticed Brittany watching her curiously.

"What?"

"You come here a lot I take it?" Brittany asked jokingly as she examined the menu.

"Yeah." Santana said wistfully as she played with a bread stick nonchalantly. "This place is like my second home."

"Lopez?"

The two girls looked over to see Charlotte standing dumbfounded by their table in the regulation Bread Stix uniform.

"Dean?" Santana said as realization dawned in her eyes. "When did you start working here?"

"Since my brother decided his hockey stick wasn't good enough, and ended up breaking it during his last temper tantrum." Charlotte deadpanned as she grabbed her notepad and pen. "Just tell me your order and we won't have to see each other longer than we'd have to."

"Look, Dean." Santana started, casting a look at Brittany out of the corner of her eye. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for my behaviour since you moved. I haven't been very welcoming, and I may have said some things that are hurtful. So I sincerely apologize for being a bitch to you."

Charlotte blinked randomly before laughing under her breath and examining the room.

"Are you joking? Am I being Punk'd?" She asked, pointing her pen non-threateningly at the Latina. When Santana didn't say anything the brunette tipped her head back. "I must say I'm impressed, Lopez. Is this your creepy way of suggesting a truce?"

Brittany looked back and forth between the two girls, feeling as if she was intruding in on a special moment.

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything." Santana cleared up, making Charlotte laugh and nod.

"Understood." She grinned. "Now what do you guys want to eat?"

The two girls took their orders, the tension in the room instantly cleared.

"How hard did you hit your head yesterday?" Brittany asked seriously once Charlotte was out of earshot. "Do you need to check in to the hospital or something?"

Santana chuckled lowly and nudged Brittany's leg fondly.

"I'm fine, Britt." Santana said with a large smile. "It's just that I never properly thanked you for what you did in gym yesterday."

"What are you talking about? I didn't _do_ anything." Brittany frowned thoughtfully.

"Ever since you got here I have been my regular bitchy self to you. And though I didn't appreciate you stealing my clothes-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't very mature."

"Well neither was I." Santana laughed. "I was so wrapped up with being the HBIC-"

"Yeah, I know that popular people want to stay on the top of the pyramid. I've been lectured by enough Cheerio's since got here-"

"And now you're Sue's second in command, and you didn't have to lift a finger-"

"Believe me, I did not want that. I would of settled for a detention instead of dealing with all of that crazy." Brittany snickered.

"And with all the stuff with Quinn and I." Santana said quietly and smiled at Brittany. "You know if the roles were reversed I would have spread that shit like Nutella."

"But that's not fair to you." Brittany replied shyly. "I actually had a friend that was going through the same thing-"

"I'm not gay." Santana said quickly as she looked around nervously to make sure no one was listening. "It just... happened."

Instead of answering, Brittany reached into her sweatpants pocket and took out her cellphone. Santana watched curiously as Brittany typed away on it.

"This is my friend Carlos." Brittany said with a fond smile as she offered her phone to Santana. "He is one of the best dancers I've ever met, and one of the funniest guys too."

Santana took the phone from Brittany and looked at the picture that was glowing on the screen. In the picture was Brittany with her arms around a tall Latino boy with a mischievous smile that she often saw Brittany wear. In the back round two twin girls seemed to be wrestling with each other on a futon.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Santana asked quietly as she continued to stare at the picture.

Brittany giggled and pried her phone away from Santana.

"Carlos is like my big brother. And like I said, he's going what you're going through." Brittany said with so much finality that even Santana didn't bother defending herself.

"You must miss them a lot." Santana said looking Brittany in the eye.

"I do..."

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt this touching saphic moment, here are your meals." Charlotte said with a smirk as she set their food in front of them. "Bon appétit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know, I actually had a lot of fun today." Brittany smiled as the two were walking towards the car. "I actually like this side of you. It's like you're a unicorn in wolf's clothing."

"Should I even ask?" Santana laughed as she felt Brittany link their pinkies together.

"Unless you want a headache, I suggest not."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Santana asked as the two got in the car.

Brittany checked her watch only to realize that her mother wasn't expecting her home for another two hours.

"Um... Actually, would you mind dropping me off at Holiday's Arts Studios? My mom wants me to practise my dancing sometime this week." Brittany said as Santana pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh sure, no problem." Santana said.

Five minutes later Santana pulled into the parking lot of the dancing studio.

"So... I guess I'll see you Monday?" Santana said. "We also got Cheerios after school."

Brittany sat in the car awkwardly before turning to Santana.

"Do you want to hang out some more? I know that watching me dance isn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world-"

"Yes." Santana replied embarrassingly quickly. "I mean, I have nothing better to do."

Brittany smiled and got out of the car with Santana hot on her heel.

When they got inside Brittany was impressed with the vast space the place held. She could picture herself coming here after school to practice.

At the front desk, an older blonde woman was napping in the recliner with her feet up on the glass. Santana and Brittany shared a confused look as they approached the desk confidently. Brittany tapped the bell on the desk lightly, but the woman continued to sleep. It got to the point that Brittany was tapping out random beats on the bell, only when Santana's hand covered her's did she stop.

The woman at the desk smirked in and cracked one of her eyes open slowly.

"Looky who we have here. Living, breathing customers. It's a miracle." The blonde woman drawls as she moves to sit straight in her chair. "The names Holly, chicas. How can I be of service?"

"I was just wondering if I could practice in one of the empty studios for an hour or so." Brittany paused and bit her lip nervously. "If that would be okay with you."

"Well..." Holly spun in her chair and started to type away on her computer. "The main floor studio is being used for the evening yoga class. But... The second floor studio is available up until seven, so you should be good."

"Have fun." Holly said as she moved back into her comfortable position and resumed her nap.

"Well she was certainly interesting." Santana enquired as her and Brittany jogged up the stairs. "It's a wonder this place is still open."

Brittany was in awe when she entered the studio. It was one of the smallest she ever seen, so it was most likely meant for single dancers.

The blonde handed her Ipod to Santana.

"Play something." She ordered as she started to stretch.

"Anything?" Santana asked challengingly.

Brittany smirked.

"Bring it on."

Brittany strutted to the middle of the dance floor and waited for the music to fill the air. Brittany's ears perked up at the familiar keys of the piano started to float through the room and her body started to move on it's own accord.

"_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

_**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday."**_

Santana watched as Brittany floated around the room with more grace than she had ever seen in any of the cheerios. Brittany moved as if she had been dancing for years, and she was amazed of how absorbed Brittany was in her dancing.

"_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**_

_**I say,"**_

"_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are,"**_

"_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**'Cause girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are."**_

Santana couldn't bring her eyes away from the dancing blonde. It was as if she couldn't bring herself to move any part of her body. She felt as if she was on air. Brittany's bandaged arms flew around her like angel's wings and her golden hair flew around her like a halo-

_God, Lopez. You make me want to barf._

"**_The way you are_**

_**The way you are**_

_**Girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are."**_

"_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are,"**_

Brittany started to slow her movements as the song came to a close.

"_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**'Cause girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are."**_

Brittany straightened on the spot and smiled widely when the song came to a close.

"What did you think?" Brittany beamed excitedly as she walked back over to the dumbstruck Latina sitting on the piano bench. "Did you like it?"

Brittany's breath faltered as Santana stood up, so that their lips were inches apart. Brittany felt tingles flow down her spine as Santana's warm breath mixed with her own. The Latina wrapped her arm around the back of Brittany's neck and the blonde saw white when she felt the unfamiliar pair of lips lock with her own. It felt as if they were kissing for hours. Brittany felt as if it took her hours to reciprocate the kiss, and her hand moved to rest on Santana's waist.

When Santana pulled away, the two were breathing heavily.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Brittany said breathlessly.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	10. Not Together, By Herself

Brittany could not deny, that she was confused at the moment. She always had this knack for figuring out people, but it seemed that Santana was harder to figure out than she initial thought. The girl was just full of surprises. Kind of like a Mexican pinata. Was Santana Mexican? Oh well, she'd have to ask later.

It's just that the Latina was kind of a major bitch. She was rude, evil, manipulative, arrogant, and everything that a cheerleader should be. But after today she wasn't so sure. Santana was sweet and caring, something she'd never dreamed of seeing in her.

But was this the real Santana Lopez?

She wasn't so sure.

?B+S?

Santana Lopez could not deny to herself that she had completely, and utterly fucked up majorly. She had everything going for her. She was co-captain of the Cheerios along with her best friend. It also happened that this was the one year she swore to herself that she would try-key word try- to refrain from being a complete bitch to Quinn. The two of them with their powers combined could run McKinley into the ground. Boys begged to go out with them, and they didn't have to make up some lame excuse to reject them. All they had to do was brush past them as if they didn't exist. And to them they didn't. Anyone who wasn't noteworthy to the popular kids was just a speck of dirt on her knee high boots. Annoying, not nice to look at, and no matter how much you tried to brush it off it would always be there like a thorn in her side. Yeah, fucking annoying.

Her father was a doctor, not the annoying Dr. Phil types, a legit doctor. Her mother was some hot-shot business director, which also kept the money rolling. She has never known what felt like to be on a budget or to save money. She was spoilt and she liked it that way. She didn't really care if her parents were never around anymore, well maybe a little bit but you can't always get what you want. Unless, in her case, it had a price tag. Then her parents couldn't give a shit. She had friends to keep her company, and she was a grown up now, she could take care of herself. And look at Quinn, her parents practically live at home, and look how that turned out.

But anyways, she was on top. She was popular. She had dough burning a hole in her pocket. And let's face it, she was pretty damn smoking.

And she had to go and blow it.

She was never counting on Brittany to sweep into Lima with her endlessly long legs, her flowing golden hair, and her crystal blue eyes. She was annoying beyond compare, she was snarky and defiant one minute but oblivious and innocent the next. Santana couldn't for the life of her figure the bubbly blonde out. Instead of the blatant disregard most pretty girls had for losers, Brittany would flash a blinding smile and _converse _with them, as if they were life long friends. The girl had tolerance, something the Latina had never possessed.

Even though the two of them didn't get a long. Understatement. Santana had to admire the blonde's fire. In a way she was like herself. She did not take shit from anyone, including Santana, _especially_ Santana. She would find herself smiling whenever Karofsky picked on the new girl and she responded with a venomous glare that would send any sane person running for the hills. _"If you don't mind I'm talking with my friend Rachel._" She would say evenly, every time. If the dense boy kept advancing with his torments Brittany would always counter with something twice as hurtful.

And every time Santana could feel the guilt radiating from Brittany.

Then come Gym that faithful Friday, Brittany found it reasonable to pick her first. Granted, she wasn't unfamiliar with being picked first, but the Blonde hated her and vice versa.

And she had to thank Dean for what happened next.

The girl could throw, she'd give her that.

The pure concern in Brittany's voice touched something within her. It was something she'd never experienced and it unnerved her. When her eyes peered open the startling blue caught her off guard. She never knew that someone could have eyes like Brittany's. The blonde looked so worried for her. No one ever felt worried for her except for her dad when she was younger. And like with everyone else, she tensed. She needed to find out this girls angle.

It wasn't coincidence finding Brittany near that 7-11. She overheard Brittany telling their gym coach that she ran and danced a lot over the weekends when she was asked of what physical activity she did out of school. So with that information Santana spent the entire morning driving around Lima like an idiot in search of the blonde. She felt like some love-sick stalker, minus the love part.

When she finally caught sight of Brittany she felt her annoyance slowly seep away. She followed behind her at a respectable distance. When the runner finally stopped after a few minutes Santana parked her car in the nearest parking lot and moved to catch up with the Blonde. Much to her disappointment the Blonde had already continued her run by the time she made it to the place Brittany stopped at.

She hissed under her breath and speed walked in the way she thought Brittany would have gone. When she turned the first corner she saw Brittany tapping away at her Ipod, not paying attention to where she was going.

She heard herself call out when she saw the runner about to collide with a stray bike laying on the sidewalk. As Brittany tripped over the bike and landed on the pavement Santana found herself running towards the tangled heap. She shouted at the young owner of the bike as she helped Brittany to her feet. Who the fuck leaves their bike on the sidewalk?

In the midst of all the chaos that happened Santana found the opportunity she was looking for. But if she was going to find out what was up with the blonde she was going to have to put her bitch face away for a few minutes. Blondie liked nice people, so she was gong to be so sweet that cotton candy would melt in her mouth.

She led the blonde back over to her car and found herself are taking for her. She had only ever practised with the first aid kit on her father when she was little. She feared that she was going to hurt Brittany. Every time she prodded the cut she saw the Blonde cringe. As she patched the bleeding girl's hands she marvelled at how soft they were. She must moisturize religiously to get skin like that.

When she finished bandaging up Brittany, along with a little small talk which Santana didn't hate _that _much, she offered to take Brittany to Breadstix. She wasn't lying when she said she was looking for an excuse to go back. The people there were like her second family. She was sure she spent more time there after school than any of her other friend's houses combined.

She was mildly surprised when Brittany agreed. When they were led to a table by her all time favourite waitress, the two of them actually sat and talked. She could tell that Brittany was a little uncomfortable to be there with her, and was a little shocked that I had manners. Santana didn't mind though. She was used to people being hesitant in her presence.

Santana found her mouth flying open when she caught sight of a familiar girl weaving through tables while balancing various dishes on her arms. She must have missed a lot since she came here last. It was a rare thing when Breadstix hired someone. What can she say? Lima Losers band together.

Well, so far she hadn't found any reasons why the Blonde was acting differently towards her, but she was still weary of her. She stole her clothes for god sakes! What if Brittany managed to get her guard down and then let it slip that she caught her and Quinn with their lips locked.

She needed to make Brittany relax.

When the Canadian girl walked up to the two of them to take their order she pretended to be surprised like Brittany was. The exchange was awkward to say the least, but she had to give the other girl props. She was way more civil than she had expected. In the end, Charlotte Dean walked away with one less enemy. It was a win-win. She didn't have to waste her breath pointing out her flaws and Brittany's smile was worth it.

How hard _did _she hit her head?

There was something that she had learnt about Brittany that she would have to remember for later. The more the blonde talked, the less cautious you were around her. Santana could feel all other thoughts and worries seeping away the more she listened to the Blonde talk. The girl was so damned honest and she acted like there was nothing about her that she wasn't afraid of sharing. It caused something to swell within her chest, like she was invincible, that she could spill her entire life story to Brittany and that the other girl wouldn't judge her like everyone else would. She fond herself waiting on the edge of her seat, hoping the blonde would ask her something about herself, anything, but it never came. The other girl seemed content with just talking about everything and nothing.

How Santana ended up with Brittany at the dance studio, she had no idea. The blonde had invited her and, well, she finally knew how teachers felt when the blonde asked for extensions on projects. She just couldn't say no, and she really didn't want to anyways.

One week. How could she convince herself to hate the blonde in that short amount of time? The girl was a freakin' ball of sunshine.

And could she ever move.

The smile that Brittany shot her when she started to shuffle through Brittany's music collection to pick a song. It was so heart-wrenching and innocent. It sent a pang of guilt to her chest as it made her remember why she was even with her today. She was so stupid and paranoid... And it maybe hurt a little to think that Brittany was smiling at the fake her, but would probably still hate her bitchy self.

?B+S?

Watching Brittany dance was like drifting off into a dreamless sleep. You can't really concentrate on anything except for the droopy feeling in your eyes. When the taller girl span she felt her eyes follow her across the entire span. Even the music seemed so far off. She could be dancing to Rebecca Black for all she cared.

All of a sudden Brittany straightened on the spot and beamed brightly at her when the music stopped, only to start again to a much slower song that Santana hadn't heard before.

"What did you think?" Brittany rocked on the back of her heels nervously as she bit her bottom lip nervously. But it seemed that the blonde couldn't contain her smile as the Latina watched Brittany's face morf into a smile. Santana couldn't will words to come out as she walked back over to the dumbstruck self sitting on the piano bench. "Did you like it?"

Fuck yeah, how could someone not like that?

She jumped up to her feet before the blonde could sit next to her, what she didn't think was that their lips would end up inches apart. She felt her own breathing stop whereas Brittany's breathing turned uneven. For those few seconds she forgot to breath, when she realized this she exhaled slowly but didn't move back. She swears that she could feel lightning crackle at the end of Brittany's lips. Santana's eyelashes fluttered as she slowly felt her way up a long pale arm around the back of Brittany's neck, brushing away small stray hairs.

_Um... So? Hey, Lopez. This is yourself speaking. Yeah, we haven't spoken in a while.. but... Are you fucking crazy! Get out of there!_

_But... She's so... I don't know. I mean..._

_Fuck, snap out of it! Use your brain!_

She found herself pulling on the back of Brittany's head and guiding the willing girl closer, successfully molding their lips together. Santana could hear a faint click in the back of her head as her lips moved naturally but slowly against Brittany's. It was so different from kissing Quinn. The short haired girl's kiss was forced and cautious. This kiss was... different.

And in all honesty, that is the perfect word to describe Brittany. Different. And the dancer managed to bring a new definition to the word. A definition that made her feel weird for using different as an insult.

"Am I going to take that as a yes?" She felt Brittany whisper against her lips as she pulled away slowly.

_Hmm... Maybe I should have thought this through._

_No shit, puta._

_God, I'm going nuts._

_You're just getting this now?_

"Fuck..." Santana prodded her lips cautiously. They were still tingling all over from the kiss. "Shit, I- I-"

When Santana looked at Brittany's confused face a rushing force of reality hit her like a two ton truck going over the speed limit. It was so overwhelming that she could barely take a breath in, it felt as if two strong hands were gripping her lungs relentlessly.

The blonde grabbed her wrist as she turned to make a quick escape. She tugged weakly against Brittany's grip, she needed to breath, she needed room, but Brittany's grip tightened.

"Santana, stop." Brittany said so forcefully that it made Santana stand right on the spot. She slowly turned back to Brittany who's eyes were drilling holes into her own. "You do not get to that then just leave."

Brittany took a hesitant step back when Santana yanked her arm away roughly and glared angrily at the blonde.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, thank you very much." Santana sneered as she rubbed her wrist subconsciously. "You know, you should be thanking me for wasting hours of my day hanging out with you so you wouldn't feel like the anti-social freak you actually are!"

When the blonde didn't say anything she took a deep breath and advanced on the blonde with a fixed glare.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, blondie. If I want to leave then you will let me. I am not going to stick around because you look like I kicked your puppy- stop looking at me like that!" Santana shouted causing the girl in front of her to shrink.

"You can't- I can't-" Santana choked off and willed the tears that were threatening to spill over to go away. "I'm not-"

Before she knew what was happening she felt a long pair of arms wrap around her warmly.

"It's okay. I get it." The blonde hummed into her hair as she

Of course she did. She's Brittany.

She rested her head on the other girl's shoulder and whimpered weakly into Brittany's neck. If she was watching the scene from outside her body she was sure that she would be shaking her head in disgust. The faint sounds of Brittany hushing her seemed to calm her down as her body stopped shaking.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

Santana nodded into the blonde's shoulder. Something in Brittany's voice confirmed exactly what she was saying. She would figure this out.

But she was going to do that by herself for now. She needed that.

**A/N: Hello, Cello, Mellow, Yellow, my fellows. I've heard some critisism that Santana was a bit too nice in the last chapter. So... this is why. And no Santana's not crazy... I think. Who knows really? Anywhore, I apologize profusely for the uber long time it took to update. :( Forgive me by reviewing this. LETS GET THIS SHIT TO HIT OVER 100 REVIEWS. I BELIEVE IN YOU.**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER  
><strong>

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU**

**GUARD YOUR KNEES FROM ARROWS**

**DON'T STOP BELIEVING**


	11. Interruption

**A/N: I apologize to anyone who thought this was going to be a chapter. I regret to inform you that "The Wanderings" will be out of commission for the time being. The story will, in fact, continue, but we apologize sincerely for the dela-**

**What are you doing?**

**Oh! You're back! Um... Well, this is awkward.**

"**Out of commission"? You broke my laptop!**

**And now I am kindly informing your readers that you won't be able to update for a while.**

**Fine. As long as we try to get #Brittana Sex Tape trending.**


	12. Outside Help

"Brittany." An eerily quiet pause, followed up with a less quiet sigh. "Brittany, get up now."

Said blonde girl stirs groggily as she releases a long, winded breath against her heated arms that she was using as a temporary pillow. Her barely audible groan is smothered by the cool kitchen counter as her mother repeats her name louder and with more authority than she originally did, signalling that she was deadly serious. Brittany lifts her head up from the table to meet the disapproving look in her mother's eyes. The eyes narrow as her daughter slumps back down against the kitchen counter tiredly and waves her hand in apparent dismissal. Her mother's eyes narrow dangerously as she walks over to Brittany's side of the kitchen island, moving past her daughter and opening the fridge behind her.

No one was worth leaving the warm embrace of a much needed sleep. Not her mother, not Paul, not even Lord Tubbington. Speaking of which, she felt the ball of fuzz circle her stool and wrap his long tail around her legs. A concerned meow sounded in her ears.

Great, now even the cat knows she's upset.

She doesn't know why, but no matter how hard she tried she could never fall asleep when she really needed to. Even though she was dead tired, her thoughts just wouldn't let her rest.

She hears her mother sigh deeply, and she can just imagine her mother pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. The image causes Brittany's lips to quirk up bemusedly. The faint smile quickly disappears when she hears the familiar clacking of Paul's expensive shoes against the kitchen's tiled floor that her mother insist that she mop regularly.

The loud screeching of a kitchen stool, shortly accompanied by the loud sound of an apple being bitten and chewed loudly causes her to wince and adjust her arms so that they were covering her arms.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed?" She hears Paul ask obliviously. "That can't be good for your back."

"Don't bother," She hears her mom interject snidely along with a few papers shuffling and the closing of her leather briefcase. "I have been trying to get her to talk, move, do anything for the past half hour! So fine. If she wants to spend her day slumped over the counter like her drunk Uncle Murray, I won't disturb her. For her sake I hope all that slouching doesn't affect her dancing technique. We're going to have to start calling her 'Quasimodo'."

At that Brittany starts to wonder what Santana would look like dressed as a gypsy. She'd probably own it, or make it the latest fashion trend, or something. Oh yeah, she would make one helluva sexy gypsy.

_Meh, I shouldn't try to form coherent thoughts this early in the morning._

"She's been like this for the past two weeks." In the back of her mind Brittany notes that her mother seemed awfully bothered for someone who no longer cared. "I think it's time that we call that doctor that we were discussing a while back. What's his name?" Her mom then continues snap loudly as if it would magically summon the memory.

"Doctor-"

"I am not going to see a stupid shrink!" Brittany growls, annoyed, as her head slowly rises. She blinks a few times to get used to the onslaught of light illuminating the kitchen. Damn, she would kill for a pair of sunglasses... and a coffee.

"What has gotten into you?" Her mother says exasperatedly as she shakes her head back and forth slowly. If Brittany didn't know any better, she'd say that her mother legitimately cared for her well being."You said that things were getting better at McKinley. Did something happen with the new friends you made? You were over at that Rachel girl's house just yesterday after school and the Friday before, and those were the only times I saw you make any effort to move!"

The past two weeks have had Rachel in a nervous wreck. Brittany on the other hand doesn't understand why Rachel's worrying so much. Rachel keeps telling her that Quinn Fabray takes revenge very seriously and often went to great extents to get her way. But so far Quinn hasn't shown any sign of making an attempt at destroying Rachel's not-so secret club. And even then, it's not like everyone would leave the club because they're embarrassed... Right? What's so weird about signing and dancing in perfect sync in Rachel's basement?

_Everything._

"What happened to dancing? I thought you said that you were taking it up again?"

_God damn it, Paul... Way to bring that up again. _

She loves dancing. It makes her heart flutter and dissolves all the unnecessary weighing her down, but now she can't get anywhere near that dance studio without remembering Santana, her hair, her smile, her dark skin reflecting beautifully under the dim lights, how her lips taste like cinnamon- Oh, and how she is deliberately going out of her way to avoid her. Can't forget that one.

That, amongst many other things, is what she can't understand, and refuses to leave her mind no matter how much she willed it to leave her in peace. It was obvious that Santana had made her decision, and that she should respect that. But a small nagging feeling in her gut couldn't stop her from wondering what made Santana feel the need to ignore her? She thought that they had came to an understanding after that moment they had. Is it possible that she missed something crucial in the Latina's body language. She's supposed to be a master at reading people, so why is it that this one girl has her stumped?

_She's like a math problem... -Oh shit, do I have a math test on Monday- I'll study later- No, I probably won't- Yeah, I'm right – I'm craving bagels- Does the school cafeteria have bagels?_

She knows that it's incredibly selfish to be mad at Santana. She's just came to a shell-shocking self-realization. It's not everyday that one finds out that they were secretly a unicorn all a long. It was simpler for her to just be a zombie. A very cute, stunningly beautiful zombie whose lips tasted like overpriced Italian food and cinnamon. Before, all that she had to do was what she was told, then receive all the praise for doing so, and now that Santana figured out her true unicorn she could never go back to acting like a plain ol' zombie-

Okay, now it's even hard for herself to follow her own thoughts. Damn, she really needs her head back in the proverbial game.

Anyways, she just thinks that Santana is being a _little_ inconsiderate. There she said- thought it! Santana wasn't the only one who was confused here. Not only was there the whole, "_BAM_! This very hot girl who you thought hated you is actually a closeted lesbian and is crushing on you!" there was the also the newly discovered, "And you kinda like her back too..." Which was kind of a pain in the posterior. Not that she still hasn't forgiven her yet, it's just that it would've been nice to get through her senior year without that much drama.

Unlike Santana, she actually needs other people to help her get through personal drama. She _would _talk to the Glee Club, but from the few times she's met with them, she doesn't feel that they know all that much about relationship mending. So that leaves her skyping with Carlos or the twins at some ungodly hour of the night till they get tired of her blubbering and decide that sleep is more important.

"Brittany! Paul, she's starting to worry me." Her mother shouts in her ear, surprising her head to fall out of her arms and her nose to smack into the counter top.

She feels a firm hand grasp her shoulder causing Brittany to snap out of her inner monologue and stare blankly at her mother.

"Actually I take it back." Brittany says as she hops off the stool. "I think that maybe getting some outside help would be a good idea." Brittany starts to walk back to her room but stops in her tracks. "As long as he's not one of those creepy guys that make you lie down on the couch. Those things remind me of that alien probing nightmare."

The two parents stand stalk-still as they watch the blonde teen bound up the stairs skipping two at a time, their mouths open in shock.

"So..." Paul says, interrupting the eery science that filled the room. "Do you want me to call him?"

The older blonde woman shook her head in awe at Brittany's stool.

"Let me talk to her first once I get back from my meeting. Hell if some random stranger knows more about my daughter than I do. I swear, that girl is hot one moment then cool the next."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello, my name is Santana Lopez and I am... confused."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hey, Santana."

The Latina looks uncertainly around the room at the different people sitting in the obnoxious, orange chairs all facing each other in a circle. She takes a shaky breath and plays with her fingers as she casts a sideways glance at the older man next to her with a calming appearance.

He was holding a clipboard in his hand and he only looks up from it to give her a comforting smile and motioning for her to continue. His ugly, grey sweater looked so uncomfortable that it made Santana subconsciously scratch her neck in discomfort. She wouldn't be surprised if this man shopped wherever Berry did.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" A twenty-something year old woman with long blue dyed hair, black leather jacket, and spiral tattoos spilling out the top of her white tank top suggested nonchalantly as she slumped further into her chair and crossed her arms. "That's where most people start."

The part condescending and part husky tone that she used caused Santana to unleash one of her famous Lopez glares. The woman's eyebrow quirked bemusedly, as if daring the Latina to say something. Regretfully, Santana is the first to look away, leaving her feeling as if she lost just a little bit more of her credibility.

"I have this friend- Um, well maybe a friend isn't the right word in this situation." She laughs awkwardly to herself as her eyes become trained to the floor. "But she's definitely _something_."

She sees some of the few people in the room nod their heads sympathetically, as if they know how she feels. No one knows how she feels.

"I came here because I am all out of ideas, and I'm also at the end of my rope. It's not a nice feeling and I want my life back. I would kill not to be here right now." She said as she crossed her arms and sneered at the handful of people in the room. I want to be hanging out with friends, finding an outfit for Karofsky's party, texting some college guy that gave me his number at BreadStix yesterday that I _should _find hot. But _no!_ I'm stuck in a creepy room that reminds me of a mental ward, talking with some socially awkward people who I wouldn't be caught dead with in public."

"Sorry, I go to the yelling place a lot. I have rage." She added, not sounding sorry at all.

She bites down on her tongue hard and finds herself looking at the ceiling fan above her, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"There are ways you know," A low booming voice comes from the bearded man with the clipboard. "To talk with us civilly since nothing leaves this circle."

"Carleton's right." A boy a few years older than her piped up. His voice was almost as high as that Kurt kid but not quite."There aren't many places in Lima that talks about stuff like this. We're all lucky to be her since this is a sacred place where we can be ourselves without judgement."

She laughs and mistakenly locks eyes with Carleton. His eyes reflect the hideous florescent lights causing them to gleam, his should-be ordinary grey eyes glinting mysteriously. The two of them stare each other down until Santana frowns and looks away.

"This is who I really am." She mumbles to herself as she sits back down in her chair.

"If you say so." The Carleton replies with a nod, not wanting to push the girl any further. "Okay, why don't you start off with telling us a little about how you got to this point."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Brittany, talk to me." Her mother said as she sat next to her on the bed. "We never talk."

"And who's fault is that?" Brittany grumbled as she got up from her spot on the bed and moved around the bed till she was facing her mother. "You never want to talk to me."

"I'd talk with you if you were a little more mature about things." Her mother replied, sounding very offended. You always ramble, you constantly ignore your chores, and you ignore school as if it's some annoying thing that will eventually go away-"

"Please, mom, just go. Come back up when you know when I'm going to see that doctor guy."

She crossed her arms across her chest and stared blankly at her shocked looking mother. She watched the older blonde woman blink vacantly a few times until she got up slowly from her daughter's bed, and left without another word.

Brittany let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding once she heard the door click firmly behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well... I'd like to start by saying that your story is not as rare as you may think it is. People have came and left the circle and I can confidently say that they left with more self-awareness than they originally had." Carleton said clicking his pen a few times before jotting something down on his stupid clipboard. "Unfortunately, I cannot focus all of my attention on anyone person, and even if I did it wouldn't resolve your situation in a day or two."

Santana grumbled angrily to herself, the gum stuck on the floor suddenly became very interesting. She didn't know what she expected when she came here. Maybe a little resolution. But all she did was tell a room full of gays and dykes about her romantic life.

"Why don't we all take a five minute break, then we'll just sit and chat for the rest of the time we have." Carleton said as he got up from his chair and straightened his ugly-ass sweater.

The six people in the room sighed, thankful for a chance to get up and stretch their legs, they got up from their chairs and headed towards the back of the room where an old coffee machine sat along with a few snacks and a couch that looked like it was dragged from the 60s.

Santana started to head over to Carleton to explain that maybe this social circle wasn't exactly what she thought it was.

"Carleton!" The boy that spoke up earlier jumped in front of her path and clapped his hands joyfully. "You would never guess what happened on campus today..."

Santana sneered and backed away, deciding to talk to the old man at the end of the meeting.

The Latina strode over to the table and fiddled around with the coffee machine, struggling to figure out how it worked. The buttons were sticky, the pot had a large crack in it, and she found herself gritting her teeth as she found herself with little coffee to brew. After a few minutes Santana found herself growling angrily in Spanich and pounding on the top of the machine.

"Easy, chica." The woman that had spoken earlier appeared beside her with a smug smile. Santana decided that she looked way to layed back to be here. Almost everyone here, including her seemed so tightly wound it was as if this room were a ticking time bomb and the only detonator was attention. "What has the poor machine ever done to you?"

Santana bit her lip as she clenched her fist angrily.

_It made my day more worse._

"It's broken anyways." Santana shrugged, moving her hand over towards the basket of cookies. "This stupid group is a waste-"

"Uh-uh." The woman smirked and dragged the basket out of her reach. "You can break a tooth on one of those."

To prove her point the woman grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies and knocked it against the table, a loud thud filling the room.

"Whatever, I wasn't hungry anyways."

At that, she could feel her stomach grumble lowly, but loud enough for the short haired woman to hear.

"You sure about that?" The woman said with a quirked eyebrow that seemed so much like the one that Quinn used.

Santana bit her tongue and turned back to the coffee machine, pretending to mash a few buttons around until the blue haired woman left. Luck apparently was not on her side today.

"My dad says that the more hungry you are, the more calories you use." Santana muttered, her eyes flitting towards the clock on the wall. She really hoped no one broke into her car.

"That's too bad," The woman said with a toothy grin, reaching into her inner jacket pocket and pulling out a clear bag of Doritos. "I guess I shouldn't interrupt your diet..." She trailed off with a teasing glint in her eye.

Santana sighed as she bit the inside of her cheek. Was this chick trying to seduce her with cheesy chips?

_But I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday..._

"Fine," Santana said walking towards one of the rooms corner where she left her purse, the woman shortly behind her. "But this doesn't mean I owe you anything."

The woman said nothing, she just chuckled lowly and lent against the wall, tossing the bag at Santana who caught it with ease.

"I gotta say, Santana. Your case brought tears to my eyes..." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She brought one to her lips, a purple lighter in the other hand. Santana heard the faint clink, followed by the overpowering scent of smoke. "Tears of boredom."

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes before she grabbed a Doritos and licked most of the cheese off one side. So what? She had weird eating rituals.

She looked at the woman curiously. Her low, rumbling voice was familiar, but different at the same time. And even though her appearance didn't say such, she held herself with poise which was bizarre. Her long blue hair wasn't a home job, she should know ever since the 'I wanna be a blonde' fiasco of 2009. The woman probably got it done at a hair salon. She wondered what would be the reaction of her mother and father if she came home with blue hair.

"Like what you see?" The woman said smugly, her lips quirking bemusedly.

"Do most girls like that lesbian bad-ass act?" Santana retorted, her tone laced with venom.

"I don't know, do they?"

"I'm not interested." Santana sneered. "I don't even know your name. Not that I would like you if I knew."

The woman's hazel eyes lightened visibly as she slumped back against the wall.

"It's Frannie."

0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I just don't know what to do, Carlos... I thought that she liked me." Brittany muttered defeatedly. "This was probably her plan all along, make me pout after her like a love-sick puppy, embarrassing me for the rest of my life. I mean, really? This isn't me. I should be out there dancing my troubles away and preparing for college life, but, C, she has this weird spell on me and I can't _not_ think about her-"

"Britt..."

"And it's not like I can't find another girl or guy, right? And all those websites said that you shouldn't date at the end of high school since it means goodbye-"

"Brittany, that doesn't mean-"

"Did you know yesterday my mom said that someone in her office knows someone on the Julliard selection board, and that he owed him some favours? I could get an audition! And I didn't even care-"

"Shut up!" A feminine voice snapped.

Brittany's eyes were drawn to the other side of the screen where Lisa and Lilly looked as if they had to sit through a two hour lecture on fractions or powers. Carlos was rubbing his eyes tiredly which caused Brittany to feel guilty.

"Look we're all really happy that you got out there in the fist place-"

"But romantic drama was bound to happen at some point. You can't just expect that things will miraculously become better the more you bitch about it-"

"Stop being mean to her, she's gone through a tough time-"

"The only way to build people up is to break them down-"

"Brittany I know that you think going to this therapist might be a good way to talk about your problems in a safe environment," Carlos spoke loudly as the twins disappeared off the screen squabbling with each other. "I don't think it's a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Britt..." Carlos looked around his room before turning back to the blonde. "You don't exactly play nice with authority figures."

"Right..." Brittany said to herself, rubbing the kink out of her neck. "But I just think it would be nice to get some outside help that's not you guys for a change."

"What about your new friend? Raquelle, or something-"

"It's Rachel."

"Well all I know is that she seems to be doing a fantabulous job of replacing me as your BFF." Carlos said flamboyantly with a teasing wink. "Maybe you should try trusting your new friends like you trust me, Lilly, and Lisa."

"Well she does have to gay dads..." Brittany thought out loud.

"Dayum! Is everyone in that ghost town gay?" Carlos asked incredulously. "Babe, you need to let me visit."

Brittany giggled.

"Thanks, Carlos. I'll think about talking to Rachel."

"Girl, you better not be saying goodbye without us!" Lola and Lilly suddenly come back into view.

Brittany rolled her eyes, but smiled none-the-less.

"Bye guys, I'll text you later."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I got my computer fixed! Suck it, Future Shop! Best Buy rules! And yeah I missed you guys, did you miss me ;) As always reviews are appreciated XD**


End file.
